Mary Alice
by WishMyBloodSang
Summary: She has always had what has been called a 'devil's curse' laid upon her. Her name is Mary Alice Brandon, she is 17 years old in present day Fork's Washington, she is friends with Bella Swan, but then the Cullen's move in and her abusive father flips. AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am new to fan fiction and this is my first story, so please be nice, how ever, constructive criticism is always welcome :) I am just learning how to use everything, so if you have any tips that would be great :) Oh and I forgot what Alice's sisters name is, so if you remember could you let me know? I won't change it otherwise.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Stephenie Meyer does though… Lucky her!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice

Chapter 1

I was swept into the black once again, seeing my father raise a knife threateningly to my heart. I could not hear words, but I got the message, 'In the car or your dead.'

An ear splitting scream shattered the quiet house. It was I, Mary Alice Brandon, the devil's child. My parent's hated me I was the black spot on their perfect white cloth of a household. My visions were said to be a gift, a gift from the devil himself.

It was a curse, and yet wonderful. I was able to tell when the next beating would be, and prepare my self. My father had taken to beating me seven years ago, when I was ten. The reason? The doctor said I couldn't be cured; I was just a fact of life. Also I was no longer cute.

My last beating had been two days ago, I was thankful for that, breaks were rare in my life. I had been lucky to survive, as always. I thought for a bit about the vision I had just had, not exactly too far off from something that my father would do to me. I wondered when it would happen; the timing hadn't been specific on this one. I guess it just depended, most likely on my mother.

Ah yes my mother, not mom, or mommy, just mother, we were only biologically related and that was it. She didn't care if my father beat me. No, in fact she encouraged him. After all, why would the perfect devoted catholic like herself let a spawn of the devil like me, live under her roof without consequence?

Of course, I was lucky in a way, they fed me, and made sure I had clothes and a bed, but that was for the neighbors, and my sister's purposes only. They made that quite clear. If it weren't for them, I would most likely be paying to live in the broom closet in the basement.

I guess since I've mentioned the worst of my family, I should mention the best, my younger sister, Cynth, well her real name was actually Cynthia, but I liked the name with a bit less formality to it. Cynth, well she is pretty much the perfect daughter, and the apple of my parent's eyes. They love her and would do anything for her.

You would think that she would take after our parents, but she is so much nicer, she is one of the two people in this world that understand me. She is always the one to bring the lotion up to my room after the beatings, and she always helped me put it on. She was constantly worried about me, but I always told her it didn't hurt. She shouldn't have to know. She has told me she will tell someone if I ever want her too, but I don't want to put her in danger.

A part from Cynth, no one knew what happens inside of our pristine walls except for my 'perfect' parent's, and I don't think they would tell anytime soon. So that pretty much sums up why I am stuck here, awaiting my next beating, waiting. I am always waiting. Waiting for someone to care, waiting for someone to know, thing is, I can't tell anyone, Cynth can't and my parent's won't so I'll just be stuck here, waiting for someone to end my misery.

In the quiet town of Forks, where we lived, it would be a huge scandal if the main doctor was found guilty of child abuse. It would be in the freaking history books. That would not be good, and I can only imagine what my mother would do if anything like that did happen.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a yell from downstairs, "Alice!" I cringed, what if mom was really mad, I thought everyone had left, what if she had heard the scream? "We're going to be late!" I sighed in relief it was only my sister. You wouldn't believe how much they sound a like.

"Be there in a sec." I checked my appearance in the mirror in the bathroom. I saw how pale I looked, broken, but not too obviously. There were bruises poking out slightly from under my sweater, so I adjusted it slightly, and looked myself over once more. I would never be pretty, short spiky hair, and well a small of a frame I was too breakable. I sighed and turned to walk downstairs, to face yet another day of school. At least Bella was there now.

A/N: Okay, so that is the chapter, let me know if I should continue or if you have any suggestions it would be greatly appreciated! Oh and if anyone has read something that was written before mine and seems a little bit too close to my story line, please let me know, and I will remove it right away. I don't want to steal anything. Thanks :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Hey guys, thanks for reviewing! It means a lot. So last chapter, I messed up Alice's sisters name, so I will change that this chapter. You guys let me know that her name is actually Cynthia. Thank you so much! My book is at my aunts at the moment, and I completely blanked. So Jazz is now Cynthia, I will change that in the last chapter when I can get around to it, and if my computer lets me. Oh and thanks to GoodyGoody23 for reminding me that this is actually AU. It is taking place in 2007. Sorry if that confused you! Oh dear that was a long authors note… Sorry on to the disclaimer and then the story.

Disclaimer: All the wonderful characters belong to Stephenie Meyer! Don't you just wish you were her? I know I do!

Chapter 2

I turned to walk downstairs, not wanting to make Cynthia wait any longer. She was such a sweet sister. I passed Cynthia's bedroom on my way to the stairs. Her bedroom door was open to the nicest room I had ever seen; it was big, but not so much that it over powered you. It was neat and tidy and had a computer in the corner. I was slightly jealous of Cynth, she had everything I didn't, but then again, I felt bad being jealous of her. She was so sweet to me.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. Cynth was waiting in her new car for me. It had been a present from our parents for her sixteenth birthday. It was a nice car; they had gotten her the new Toyota hybrid in blue. It was the nicest car in the school parking lot. Even though it did have an almost alien quality to it.

I jumped into the passenger seat, and looked over at her thankfully, "Thanks for waiting this morning."

Cynthia looked at me a bit worried, she had heard the scream, I was sure of it. "You okay? I thought I heard you-"

"-I'm fine, just… a bad vision." I cut her off quickly, not wanting to go into much detail about what had happened this morning. I hated talking about my visions with anyone except Bella. She was the only one who really understood me. Even my kind sister was sort of corrupted by my parents into thinking I was a freak, even though she would never admit it.

We drove to school in a comfortable silence, listening to some of the latest hits on the radio. I never really liked Cynth's taste in music, but I wasn't about to complain, since she was sweet enough to drive me to school.

When we got to the parking lot, we said goodbye and wished each other a good day at school. We arranged a time to meet after school and went to our separate classes.

I looked over beside our car as I walked away and noticed a silver Volvo parked next to it. I wondered if there was a new student at the school. Most likely, since nobody in the school had a birthday for another month or so.

I walked quickly to my first class, English, which I had with Bella. We were lucky we had everything except gym together this semester. I walked into English shivering slightly, it was October and the weather was starting to get to be a little bit colder. I sat down in my seat and pulled out my binder, waiting for Bella to arrive.

I was happy when only a few minutes later Bella came through the door and sat in the seat next to me. Bella had moved to Forks in late August. She had all the possibilities of being popular when she moved here, but for some reason she chose to be my friend. Not that I was ungrateful, I was just amazed that she would want to hang out with the loner and be considered and outcast.

We had become pretty close in the past two months. I felt as if I had known her forever, but it had only been two months, maybe not even that long. She was an amazing friend; she always seemed to know what to say. I felt comfortable being around her and not having to talk. Bella, and a girl in my gym class, Angela were the only two people I would consider friends. And Angela was more of an acquaintance.

"Hey," I said quietly when Bella sat down. She smiled at me.

"Hey, how was your night?" She asked this gently. She didn't know what happened to me at home, no one did. But sometimes it seemed as if she knew, but didn't want to mention it. I hated when I had to lie to her, luckily today I didn't have to.

"Not bad, I just did homework though. You?"

"Pretty good, I cooked dinner and did homework, and then Charlie told me there is a new family moving into town. I can't remember what their names are though. But their dad is going to be the main doctor." I flinched as she said this; my father was not going to be happy. He was going to need to take his anger out on me tonight. She noticed when I flinched, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, my father just isn't going to be happy. He loves being in charge." She got this kind of look in her eye when I said this. Like she knew what happened to me, but even if she did, she didn't mention it. She just seemed to know, and was waiting for me to tell her. I wanted to, I really did. But if her father found out, who knew what would happen? I would probably end up in a ditch somewhere, and Cynthia probably wouldn't be better off. She would loose her income. That would not be good; I couldn't have anything happen to Cynthia.

Just then the bell rang, and class started. Bella and I sat in silence as we listened to the teacher lecturing us on Shakespeare. We would be starting to study the play Romeo and Juliet soon. The teacher handed out the books we would need and asked us to read the first ten pages for Friday. So two days from now. I made a mental note to start to read it tonight. As the teacher finished handing out the books, the bell rang, and Bella and I got up to go to our next class of the morning, Math. Oh fun. Math was my worst subject.

We walked to the math building and sat down just as the bell rang signaling the start of class. The teacher started to drawl on about advanced Algebra. I would get Bella to explain it to me later hopefully she would understand it. Other than the begging of class, I didn't really remember the rest of Math class. It was all a blur of numbers and equations that made no sense.

I thankfully got up and walked towards the cafeteria with Bella. I was glad that the morning was finally over. We went to go and get our lunch and sat down. I had been able to find some money this morning so I was able to get a salad and a soda. I was happy; this was probably the most I would eat today.

A/N: Okay sorry to bug you guys again, but I just wanted to let you know that this chapter is mostly to show you what happens in Alice's everyday school life. Next chapter I think will be Bella's P.O.V just so you can kinda get a sense of what she thinks of Alice. And if there is anything that doesn't make sense, or you think I could improve on, just let me know and I will try and explain, or fix it. Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews and for all the favorite's and alerts :D I feel really good now… haha, so I have decided to update again, with Bella's POV!!! Just a warning, it might seem a bit OoC she was giving me difficulties. I hope when I go back to Alice's POV I'll be able to portray Bella a little bit better. But anyways, here you go :D

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Stephenie Meyer has that wonderful privilege.**

Chapter 3

I drove to school quickly today, in a strange kind of anticipation. It was neither good nor bad. It just was. Charlie had told me that there were going to be some new kids. That wasn't really what was causing the anticipation. I was actually pretty happy about that. Perhaps they could be friends with Alice, she deserved it.

The thing that caused my anticipation though, was the fact that their father was going to be taking charge of Alice's fathers job as the main doctor. I desperately hoped that Alice's father didn't react too strongly to this, for Alice's sake.

I had known Alice's secret for a while now. She never told me, I suspected she had her reasons not to. I wasn't going to push it from her, but it worried me a little bit. No it worried me a lot. She hid the bruises and cuts really well, but every once in a while one would show itself when her sweater ride up slightly. I desperately wanted to tell Charlie, but I didn't have exact proof, and I had the idea that me telling Charlie wouldn't help Alice out much. But still I wanted to help her somehow, but I couldn't do that before she told me what happened to her, and that may never happen, depending on how much she trusted me.

I pulled into the school parking lot and climbed out of my truck. I noticed a silver Volvo parked beside Cynthia's Toyota. That must be the car of the new kids. I was glad that Cynthia's car was already here, especially that that meant Alice was already here. I hurried to our first period class, to see her, and see whether her father had found out yet.

A/N: Okay, it's really, really short but I just wanted to show you how much Bella knew, and stuff… So this doesn't go very far, but I think this is all the info you really need, I will try and stay away from other's POV for the rest of my story, but I'll warn you before hand. I hope that the next chapter will be longer… it should be because next chapter jumps to the introductions of the gasp Cullens! Hehe okay, I'll stop now :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I am so glad you guys are happy with the story so far. Oh yes and thank you for all the favorites and alerts, it is so exciting! I hope some of your questions are answered in this chapter. For the rest, they will be answered soon enough :D Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! The wonderful Stephenie Meyer does!**

**Chapter 4**

Bella and I sat down to lunch and I relished in the wonderful taste of my salad and soda. I was so happy to have something in my stomach. My vision this morning had taken away the time I usually allowed myself to grab something to eat. All too soon the wonderful sensation of food sliding down my throat was over.

I was surprised when I heard some chairs sliding back beside Bella and myself. No one ever sat near the loners. These must be the new kids. I glanced up and gasped at their beauty. There were four of them all inhumanly beautiful. The only female in the group looked like a sports illustrated model or something. She didn't belong in real life; she belonged on a magazine cover. She had strawberry blond hair and pale skin, with a perfectly tall, and slim figure.

The boy who was beside her was obviously her boyfriend. He was muscular and big at least six foot three. His hair was dark brown and very curly. He was cute, but not in the way I would ever like to date, plus he was sitting right beside someone who he looked at like the love of his life. I would never intrude on that. Plus I probably never have a chance even if I had wanted to.

The next one who caught my eye had messy bronze hair, and was lanky but still muscular. He was staring at Bella in an intense way. I glanced quickly at Bella and she was a nice shade of crimson. Obviously she had noticed him staring at her.

The final one made my head spin. He was gorgeous. He had blonde hair, and was muscular, but not too much so. Just enough so that he wasn't lanky, but not enough so that he looked like a body builder on steroids. I had never fallen for any guy, but that one made me feel extremely light headed. I looked down at the table swiftly, trying to hide my embarrassment.

I wondered why they had sat down next to us, they could have sat down anywhere in the cafeteria, people would have made room for them. The whole school would most likely worship them. Instead they chose to sit at the reject table.

I glanced up to see what Bella's reaction was to the strangers. Judging by her face, she was having almost the same reaction as me. For some strange reason though, she kept glancing up at the one with bronze hair. I was confused, but shrugged it off.

We sat in silence, them not eating a thing, and Bella and I having finished our lunch before they arrived. I sat there contemplating what would be worse, attempting to be their friends and being rejected, or not even knowing what their answer would be. I was about to decide when the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. As Bella and I walked to class, I decided that I would wait and see if any of the new kids were in my classes, before I decided whether to try to be their friends. It would probably be a wasted attempt, but who knew?

Bella and I arrived at our next class, Science. We sat down and took out our binders, the regular routine. The class started to fill up and once everyone was in his or her seats two of the new kids walked in. The one with the blond hair that made me feel all queasy, and the one with the bronze hair that made Bella glance at him.

Of course, them being new and all, the teacher made them introduce themselves at the front of the class. I smiled, remembering Bella's first day. Poor, poor Bella.

"Hello, My name is Edward Cullen, and this is my brother, Jasper Hale." His voice was musical and so beautiful. I glanced over at Bella and saw that her mouth was about to drop open. Yep, she liked the Edward guy.

I nudged her and whispered next to her ear, "Hey, miss lover girl, come back to earth and try to keep your mouth shut." She blushed a deep red and her jaw relaxed. She looked at the desk.

I was once again surprised when Edward and Jasper walked over to our table. Then I realized it was the only one in the room that still had two seats available. In my quick glance around the room, I noticed Jessica Stanley sending death rays our way. She obviously wanted one of these two for herself. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the guys who had just joined our table. I smiled, and ducked my head quickly, avoiding their gazes. They had the strangest eyes; they were… a golden butterscotch color. It was amazing how different and similar these two were.

The one named Edward spoke first, "Hello." He said politely. Since Bella wasn't about to speak anytime soon, I decided to.

"Hi, I'm Alice Brandon, and this is Bella Swan." I told them pointing over towards my friend who seemed reluctant to lift her head. She did glance up when I said her name, in acknowledgment.

"Hi."

I was about to say something when I felt the fan's wind pass over my back, and I watched as both the boys stiffened noticeably in their chairs. I was suddenly very aware that something was not right.

A/N: Hehe, minor cliffy ;) yay! Sorry my writing was a bit off, I fought writers block for a while… I know so early in the story gasp but I tend to get writers block early, and then I get right on rolling. So let me know what you think :D


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Whoa! Thanks you guys for all the favorite's and such. It's really motivating me to write fast! So here is the next chapter. I'm not all that happy with my writing, but I guess I'll live. I'm hoping the next chapter will be better. Oh and thanks anyways loveedoveymonkey! You know what for :D I'm glad you'll still be reading my story ;) And onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Sadly! tear ah well, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

**Chapter 5**

I watched, stunned as Edwards hand flew out almost too fast to see to stop Jasper from… lunging at us? Whoa this was strange! What had just happened? Bella and I were both staring at Edward and Jasper intently, wondering why they looked so uncomfortable. Edward gave us both a tight smile, and it looked like he was holding his breath. I looked over towards Jasper and saw the same look of concentration on his face. I looked down, at my page and tuned into the lesson for a while. Trying to take my mind off what had happened.

What ever it was, it was not usual human behavior. I was sure of that. I saw out of the corner of my eye Edward raising his hand.

"Yes Mr. Cullen?"

"Jasper isn't feeling well, may I take him to see the nurse?"

The teacher sighed, "Yes, yes go ahead. I hope you feel better Mr. Cullen." I hoped that Jasper was going to be okay, he did look quite uneasy, and… hostile? Okay… that was kind of scary. I thought I saw his expression soften somewhat, but then he was sped out of the door by Edward to go to the nurse's office. I didn't know quite what, but something told me that he wasn't going to be seeing the nurse.

"What do you think of that?" I asked Bella quietly, talk about odd.

"I'm not sure, did you notice their eyes? When they stiffened, it seemed like they went a couple shades darker."

I nodded, these were strange boys, yes extremely strange. I wondered what could be going on with them that would cause them to react that way to a gust of wind. My eyes widened, "Sniff me!" Bella just looked at me, totally confused. "What if we stink?" I hissed. Comprehension dawned on her.

"I'm not sniffing you if you stink."

"Fine," I muttered while taking a small sniff of my arm. I didn't smell terrible… only of shower gel.

I wondered what had made them so anxious. I didn't think we had done anything wrong. I heard the bells ring and sighed. Now for the one class of the day that I did not enjoy, gym. Bella and I both had gym at the same time, but we were in different classes. It was terrible. I wondered if another one of the Cullen's/Hale's would be in my gym class.

When Bella and I split up to go to our designated gym classes I walked over and sat near the back of the class. I noticed the girl I had seen at lunch, the supermodel one was sitting close to me, but not too close. I was kind of glad, at least there was someone in my class who didn't hate me… yet.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie." She leaned in slightly closer to me, but still keeping a distance between us.

"Uh, I'm Mary Alice, but everyone calls me Alice." I smiled at her, I was amazed that she was talking to me. Once again it seemed like Jessica Stanley was shooting daggers at my back.

A/N: Okay, wow, I feel like that chapter was really rushed, and I'm sorry if it seemed that way to you two. Let me know what you think :D Oh and I realize Rosalie doesn't seem… bitchy enough… but well I think she would actually be really nice if she weren't jealous of Bella, and if Bella wasn't giving up everything Rosalie wants… so ya, there's that explanation. :D So please let me know what you think, I'll try to get the next chapter out A.S.A.P but I have now officially been buried with projects, so it might take a couple days.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, this chapter does have violence in it, I don't think it's all that graphic, but a warning, there will be stars before it starts, and then you can skip the rest of the chapter. Oh and there is mild language in this chapter… just a warning to you! Haha. So now that that is over with, I just wanted to say, I felt like this was really rushed… but I'm not sure. :D So without further ado… the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does! Oh and Evanescence owns the song :D**

**Chapter 6**

I watched as the amazingly graceful Rosalie soared past all the athletic guys in the school, scoring goals all the time! We were on the same team, and she even let me score a couple! She was one of the nicest people I had ever met. Well besides Bella, but they were turning out to be equally nice.

All too soon the most amazing gym class in the world was over.

"See you tomorrow at lunch," Rosalie said before dashing out to her family. I changed quickly in a bathroom stall, and then went to find my sister. As soon as I got into the car I remembered that I had been dreading going home earlier for another reason entirely.

The car ride home was spent in silence, me contemplating what would happen tonight. When we got home, I noticed my dad's car in the driveway. My heart sped up significantly.

"Cynthia, whatever you do, don't come into wherever dad and I are, he may loose control." I sounded a lot braver than I felt. My insides were shaking with fright. I led the way into the house, and made sure Cynthia was safely in her room before I bolted upstairs to the safety of my room.

I was surprised when I got all the way to my room without my dad noticing. But of course, that would probably mean that the beating would be spontaneous. Those were the most dangerous. He was probably prepping himself downstairs right now with a bottle of liquor. I shivered and tried to do my homework to distract me.

For some weird reason though, my thoughts would stray from the beating to homework to… Jasper. I couldn't stop thinking about how perfect he was. His figure was perfect, and his lips were full. His eyes were magical, like he understood everything I ever felt. I sighed and shook my head, I shouldn't feel this way about a boy I had seen twice, and never talked to. It was ridiculous.

I finished my science homework fairly quickly and set out to read the pages for English. Bad idea when you're falling for a guy. I kept turning into Juliet, and I'll give you one guess as to whom Romeo was. Yep, Jasper.

I didn't know what to do, I couldn't concentrate on Romeo and Juliet with fantasies spinning around my head, and I was finished everything else. I decided to lie on my bed and sing. I love signing. It's one of my favorite things to do, even if I was terrible.

_It's true, we're all just a little insane_

_But it's so clear_

_Now that I'm unchained_

_Fear is only in our minds_

_Taking over all the time_

_Fear is only in our minds_

_But is taking over all the time_

I loved Amy Lee; her voice was just so amazing. I wished I could sing like her. I was contemplating ways of improving my singing when I heard it.

A bottle smashing to the floor. This was it, the part I dreaded. In about five minutes I would be lying on the floor cringing from the pain. I took off my shirt and put on an old one. Prepping myself. It was my ritual; I guess it helped me, knowing that a good shirt wouldn't get ruined. Not that I had any good, good shirts.

"MARY ALICE BRANDON GET YOU'RE ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" I flinched as I recognized the voice and I just hoped I survived. I walked reluctantly towards the stairs, and then so as not to incur any more of his wrath I ran down them and found myself standing in the kitchen staring into eyes that were supposed to love and care for me, but that never would.

**Violence ahead**

The first hit came, "You are the reason that filthy new doctor took over my job, I was knocked down." He threw me to the floor to emphasis his point. That was all he said throughout the whole thing, although he did laugh every once in a while.

I attempted to shut the pain out, to be like a spectator, but it never worked. I always ended up feeling that much more just because I was focused. I tried everything I could. Everything but screaming, or crying out in pain. That was not acceptable, and it would show him just how weak I was.

At one point everything started to blur together. I remember that I felt like I had started to break in half at one point. The pain coming in short bursts, never stopping, but slowing. All it took was one more kick to my ribs and back and I was unconscious, on the kitchen floor. I let the blackness consume me, offering some relief to the pain. The last conscious thought I had was that I hoped Cynthia wouldn't walk down the stairs and see me like this.

A/N: Sorry kinda short, but I couldn't really think of what else to put in here, and I thought it was a good part to end at. So let me know what you think!!! Oh and the song is not mine, it is Evanescence's song Sweet Sacrifice. Okay, I need some help, I seem to have lots of hits, but they keep going down, and people have stopped reviewing!!! Any suggestions to make the story better? (I'm not one to ask for reviews, but they do make me feel really good and motivated to write. :D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: 1502 hits in total already! 00 Yay! You guys are awesome! I am so glad you guys are happy with the story right now :D I am sorry if I don't get chapters up every day, school has decided to give me many projects and such. I have lines to memorize, and facts to find… the list goes on and on… but I won't bore you any longer :D So here is the chapter…

**Disclaimer: I think should put up a disclaimer on the front page "THE STORIES HERE ARE OWNED BY THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR, NOT THE WRITERS ON THIS SITE." But until they do, I must make do with writing my own. So here it is, I own nothing, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 7**

I slowly started to realize that I was still alive as I sat up on the cold hard kitchen floor. I groaned as I felt the new injuries making themselves apparent. I figured my family had seen me like this seeing as it was one fifteen in the morning. I got up slowly, being careful whenever I felt a new bruise or cut complaining. When I had stood up, I looked around me; blood was caked on the floor everywhere. It looked like a brutal murder scene.

I slowly walked over to the sink to grab a water and cloth to start cleaning it up. My father wouldn't be very happy if there was blood on the floor in the morning, especially since you never knew when a neighbor might decide to check up on you. I slowly brought out the bleach, and plugging my nose, started on the clean up. In the middle of the cleaning I thought I saw someone standing outside the kitchen window, but when I turned to get a better view they had disappeared. I brushed it off as me being delusional after the beating. It took me over an hour to get everything off the floor. And I had a huge headache.

I dragged my tired body up the stairs and fell asleep on my bed without changing or washing up, I just wanted to sleep. The black was once again welcome as I let it consume all my worries and me.

I woke up with pounding in my head. Wonderful, a headache. I cautiously stuck my head out of my door to make sure no one was on this floor. They hated when I used the bathroom before them. I grabbed some clothes and tiptoed into the bathroom, but froze when I heard someone gasp behind me.

"Allie?" Cynthia was worried I could tell. I turned slowly to look at her, trying to be cheerful. Why hadn't I cleaned up last night when I could have? She took a couple seconds to process the way I looked then flung herself at me. "You look awful! What did he do to you?" I flinched slightly at the impact on my injuries, but I wasn't about to show how much it hurt to Cynthia, so I pushed in to the back of my mind.

I remained silent, I never ever talked about the beatings with Cynthia, I didn't want her to worry unnecessarily. I knew that the beatings were getting worse, but I wouldn't tell her that, who new what she would do.

I noticed that Cynthia had tears in her eyes, "They wouldn't let me in the kitchen last night, but I peaked in anyways, and I thought you were dead!" She started to sob I hugged her back.

"I'm fine, it's okay everything is fine." I soothed, "but if mother and father come back and find me like this we're both going to be in trouble, so let me go clean up." I pulled back from her and made sure I hadn't ruined her outfit. I smiled at her reassuringly, "go get yourself some breakfast."

When Cynthia was heading downstairs I quickly went into the bathroom and shut the door. I looked at myself in the mirror. Let's just say I had no idea how I was going to cover up all the damage. I had at least one cracked rib, countless bruises, including some on my face, which was very rare. My father tended to keep the injuries so that they weren't visible. I also had a cut running the length of my arm, gashes on my cheeks and stomach and finally a black eye. How was I going to excuse this at school?

I still had blood covering my skin so I quickly jumped in the shower and scrubbed as roughly as I could without hurting myself any worse. The blood took a while to come off, but it did eventually. I climbed out of the shower feeling slightly refreshed, though not completely, it would take days to wash the sick feeling off.

I sighed when I looked at my figure I looked pathetic. But of course that was the usual. I quickly slipped on the turtleneck I had picked out to wear. It was a hand me down from Cynthia, even though I was older than her, I got the stuff she didn't like, or that was too small for her, since my frame was so shapeless and petite.

I then quickly pulled on the jeans and went to my room to get ready for school. All I had to do was throw my homework into my bag and run downstairs to grab a muffin for breakfast and sneak some money for lunch.

When I was out of the house and in the car I started to freak out, I really wasn't sure how I would explain this when I got to school. "Cynth? What am I supposed to tell anyone who asks what happened? I can't fall down the stairs again."

Cynthia looked panicked for a second, and then relaxed, "Just say something like you fell off your bike when you were riding it in the woods. Everyone knows you love riding your bike." She said this in a tight voice, it was a story my parents and I had made up together when I was ten and still thought it was my fault the beatings happened. It excused the fact that I got so many bruises. Needless to say both Cynthia and I hated bikes.

When we got to school and my heart was pounding in my chest. I was afraid people would hear it. I knew that Bella would notice, and I wasn't sure whether I could keep the secret this time. I walked reluctantly to my first class debating whether or not I should tell Bella.

When I walked into the class Bella was already there, she took one look at me and frowned. I knew that she would not let me rest until I told her what happened, just by the look on her face. I sat down and took a while getting my books out, to buy myself some more time. Finally it came to the point where I couldn't put it off any longer.

I attempted a smile at her, and didn't know quite what to do. Luckily she broke the silence. "What happened to you?" she gasped.

"Well…I fell off my bike in the woods."

"And you got a black eye from that?"

"Uh huh!" This was not going to work, I could tell already, but I would stick to my story for as long as possible.

"Please Alice, I have watched you suffer for so long, please tell me what happened, and not the cover story." I hated when Bella pleaded with me.

"Fine," I sighed, "but you can not tell Charlie!!!" She nodded and I continued, "Since I was four my father has beat me for having my visions, last night he just didn't stop where he used to." I made it the quickest explanation I could. She just looked at me.

"I knew it," She muttered under her breath. I gave her a questioning look. She sighed, "the first day I came here I saw the bruises, I brushed them off, but when you came to school almost everyday with them, I kinda started to figure out what happened. Not the details mind you; just what he did to you. Charlie is a police officer you know, he does tell me about stuff like this."

I didn't know what to do now, she knew the only secret I kept from her, and she had the power to destroy me, she wouldn't on purpose, but I mean, she might accidentally let something slip to Charlie. "Please promise you'll never ever tell Charlie!"

"I promise," she said quietly, and then the teacher came up behind us and cleared her throat.

"Would you two mind explaining what is so important that you have to talk during my class?" We both froze in our places as our minds spun to come up with an answer.

A/N: Sorry the Cullens weren't in this chapter, but I really wanted to get this out and this seemed like a good place to stop it. So what's going to happen in the next chapter? I will try and post it tomorrow! I promise. Please let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: You guys are amazing! Thanks for all the reviews, and hits. I'm glad you guys like the story so far! So here is the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it :)

**Disclaimer: Sigh, I still own nothing, Stephenie Meyer does!**

**Chapter 8**

It turns out it was neither one of us who answered, "Excuse me mum, but may I talk to Mrs. Brandon for a moment?" It was another gorgeous looking man, how many of these people were there coming to our school?

"Of… of course Dr. Cullen." The teacher stuttered. She obviously thought that this Dr. Cullen was hands… wait… Dr. Cullen? OH SHIT! I followed him out of the classroom, my brain going at twice the speed as when the teacher had confronted me. This was the man that had caused my father's anger; this was the man that had the power to tell my secret. I had to come up with something good now!

Once we were out of earshot of the building he turned on me, but not in an unkind way. His eyes were very soft and gentle, almost father like. "Is there something that has happened to you lately, that might affect your health?" He asked me right out of the blue. I had been expecting it, but not with the chances for loopholes like this one had.

"Well, I did fall off my bike last night." I said, attempting to dispatch the questions about the bruises right away, it didn't work. He looked at me with skeptical eyes, and just sighed.

"Well if you ever need to tell anyone anything, let me know, I'm here to help." He then turned on his heels and left. That was extremely strange! I walked back to class and apologized to the teacher before taking my seat beside Bella. The rest of the morning flew past until it was lunchtime.

When we sat down at our table the Cullen's and Hales joined us soon after. Once again Jessica Stanley did not look happy. To my surprise Rosalie sat down next to me and introduced the rest of her family to us.

"That's Edward, Jasper, and this is Emmett." She pointed at each one as she said their names.

"Bella," I pointed at her, "and Alice." I pointed at myself. "I think we've met everyone but Emmett here already." I then fell silent noticing all of them were staring at my face. For just a bit I had forgotten what had happened, last night and this morning. I stared down at the lunch table and fell silent.

Their father had come and asked me about whether I was fine, what happened if they knew? I didn't want to be a freak to them. Especially not to Rosalie, she was so nice.

When I looked up again I thought I saw Edward's lips moving really fast, it looked like he was muttering something under his breath. I then looked up at Jasper, and even though he looked extremely uncomfortable, when our eyes locked there was an almost gentle quality to them. He seemed to understand what I was feeling, even though I had said probably no more than three sentences to him before. And none of them had been directed at him directly. I quickly ate my lunch and waited for Bella to finish. Edward seemed to be staring at her intently, almost like there was something that was bothering him.

I really had to get to class early, so as not to have too many questions directed towards me. I asked Bella quietly under my breath if she minded, she just shook her head and told me she would see me in class. I gathered up my things and said I'd see some of the Cullen's/ Hale's in class later.

I walked out of the building to go to science. But I didn't find a clear path like I had expected, no, Jessica Stanley was standing right in my way. I looked down "Excuse me," I muttered as I tried to duck around her.

"Ah, ah, you aren't going anywhere!"

I looked up at her, "What do you want?"

"You to tell me why the Cullen's and Hales sit next to you and Bella, instead of me." She sneered at me when she mentioned Bella and myself.

"I don't know to tell you the truth." I shrugged and pushed past her, almost breaking into a run as I tried to get to science. I wanted so badly to let her know what a bitch she was, but I decided against it.

I sat down in my seat just as people started to file into the class. I was amazed when I saw Bella walk in, she was talking fairly animatedly with Edward, though Edward seemed interested, it was like he was afraid of her. There was so much space in between the two of them. Jasper sat down across from me, and Edward and Bella sat down across from each other. Jasper saw me looking at him and smiled, while rolling his eyes at Edward and Bella. For some reason Edward shot him a glare. He couldn't have seen could he?

When there was a break in Edward and Bella's conversation I asked them whether or not Jessica had confronted them too.

Edward looked at me, "No, but then again I don't think she'd have the nerve to be a bitch around Jasper. She seems to really like him." I have no idea why but I felt the tinniest jab of jealousy at this.

Jasper looked at Edward, "but not until she asked you out, and you said you weren't interested in her."

Of course as soon as he said this, there was a small cough behind me, I turned to see who it was. Of course it had to be Jessica Stanley, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but notice you were sitting with these losers. I was wondering if you would like to come and sit with me?" It was obvious that the question was directed at Edward and Jasper by the way she phrased it.

"I'm sorry, but I don't speak bitch." I said calmly to her. I knew as soon as I had said it, it was a mistake. She glared at me, and I heard stifled laughter behind me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I wasn't talking to you, I think someone's a bit jealous of me." She then stomped off. I was surprised by what I had said, but proud at the same time. I turned around to see Edward, Jasper and Bella trying not to laugh.

"That….was… priceless! Her face!" Bella managed to gasp between laughs.

"Ya, I'm in huge trouble after school." I mumbled, but I couldn't help but to smile. The rest of science we spent talking quietly seeing as it was a work period. We would trade answers, and talk. Both Bella and I found out that Edward and Jasper were extremely smart. I was disappointed when the class ended, and then I remembered that I had gym with Rosalie.

Jasper smiled at me as we were walking out of class. "Make sure Rosalie treats you nicely." He told me.

I smiled up at him, "I will." I have no idea why but I already felt very comfortable around Jasper, Edward not so much, but I was taking quite a liking to Jasper.

I walked into gym and sat down beside Rosalie. "Hey,"

"Hey," she said while smiling at me. She was so beautiful, and yet she wasn't conceited. Or at least so conceited that she hated anyone who thought they were prettier than her. Well that was what my first impression was of her.

We listened to the teacher talk, and then the class passed pretty much as the one the day before had, Rosalie scoring goals, and letting me score some as well, though I wasn't as efficient as yesterday, seeing as I was sore from last night. It was still so much more fun than before the Cullen/Hales had arrived.

Unfortunately reality had to hit me once again, and the class ended. I changed in the bathroom stall as always and bid Rosalie farewell. I met Cynthia at the car and got into the passenger's side. Once again, we didn't talk on the way home. We got out of the car and went inside. We both went upstairs to do our homework.

I didn't get any dinner that night, my parents weren't too happy with me as always. So I wasn't surprised when I heard my father stomp upstairs and throw my door back.

A/N: Oh dear, what is going to happen to poor Alice? Sorry, I think that this story is getting a little slow, so let me know if there is anything you think I could improve on :) Next chapter should be up soon! Hopefully tomorrow!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay, so this chapter is really short… so sorry bout that, but there is an explanation at the end! I just have to say thank you to all my reviewers! You really make me want to write a lot quicker :D And I apologize if it's annoying you that I keep saying thanks, but it's in my nature to be thankful! So without further ado… The chapter!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer!**

**Chapter 9**

I looked up in horror at the man who stood before me, saying he was angry would be an understatement. Furious? No still an understatement. I had never seen him that furious in my life, not even last night. This was not going to be good.

He seemed to rein in his anger for a minute, "I heard you had a nice little chat with Dr. Cullen today." It was through gritted teeth that this sentence escaped. I nodded my head, there was no use in trying to lie, he would see through it. "And he asked you about your bruises." Again I nodded he wouldn't listen to me.

He grabbed my head and pushed me up against the wall, banging my head over and over. "What did you tell him?" He screamed in my face.

"Nothing!" My voice was pleading and quiet.

"Liar!" He raised his hand and slapped me across the face while kneeing me in the stomach. I doubled over, gasping for air. "You little bitch! You whore, what is wrong with you, do you not care for your family?" I felt his hands circle around my throat, looking for a good grip. For the first time in my life I struggled, I had something to live for now, I had friends, and a sister who cared for me.

He was strong, but I had willpower. Unfortunately for me, the tightening of his hands meant I had less time to live, to fight him off. I knew that I couldn't hold him off for much longer. But, just as my lungs felt like they would shatter from not having any air, the most amazing thing happened. An angel saved me.

I saw him climb through the window and pounce on my father. He kicked my father so hard, that he flew back against the wall. I saw the angel go up to him and say one simple thing, "Next time, I will kill you." My heart leaped as I heard his voice, it was Jasper.

Before I passed into unconsciousness he turned around, his eyes were full of fear, anger and… hunger? I thought I was delusional and again pushed it to the back of my mind, "Thank you!" I managed to whisper before I fell into the blackness that seemed to consume me almost every day.

I awoke in a strange room. It wasn't my own, and it wasn't my sisters. I looked around, panicking for a second, thinking it was a hospital. The walls were a nice shade of royal blue, and I was lying on a couch instead of a bed. This pretty much told me that it wasn't a hospital. I heard whispering outside the door, and was surprised and shocked when Dr. Cullen came in with Jasper beside him.

"How are you feeling?" It was Dr. Cullen who asked.

"Fine," my voice was weak, and I was certain he wouldn't buy it.

Jasper ended up jumping in, "Alice, he nearly killed you back there, and you think your fine?" Carlisle stepped out of the room to give us a little bit of privacy; he was a doctor and obviously knew that we needed to sort things out for a moment.

"I'm fine, it was nothing! Plus how did you get into my room through my window, there is no tree around it, and it's on the second story!"

"That was not nothing back there, and as for the window, I have no idea what you're talking about, I came in through the door." He looked calm enough but his eyes betrayed him, he was worried, and afraid.

"No! I saw everything! You came through the window, and saved my life!" I quickly shut my mouth, I hadn't meant to say that, he couldn't know that I had actually been in danger.

I saw his eyes flame with rage, "So you admit it, you were in danger?" I just looked up at him, the answer in my eyes. "Then I have to tell you that I did come in through the window. Though how, I'm not going to say."

I scowled at him, but was happy with the response; it was more than I could have hoped for. I was now sure that he was not exactly human, though what he was I didn't know either. "Okay, one last question, where am I?"

"In my room." My heart picked up it's pace when he said that. I saw him pinch his nose as he rushed out of the room; I wondered what I had done to scare him off like that. I sighed and fell back onto my pillow trying to restrain the tears that tugged at my eyes.

A/N: Again, sorry it's so short, but I am going to see some old friends, and I decided not to be too mean and make you wait for another day… so I decided to make it two shorter parts instead of one long chapter. Hope you enjoyed :) let me know what you think :D


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Wohoo! Another chapter. I wasn't sure whether I would be able to get this up tonight, but I did! Yay! Oh and I have to say this, you guys are awesome!!! Already over 50 reviews!!! Keep it up! So here is the next chapter :D

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, the wonderful characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. (You know, now I spell all Stephanie's names with an 'e') **

**Chapter 10**

I didn't know what to do, if they knew, I had to make sure they didn't tell anyone, but if they didn't know I had to get out of here quickly. I quickly looked over the past couple of days and decided that they knew something was up, but maybe they didn't know everything, I could ask them not to tell anyone tomorrow at school though. I got off of the bed and started out into the hall, but was stopped by the one named Edward.

"Where are you going?" He asked, though I had a strange feeling that he already knew. Creepy!

"Uh… nowhere in particular. Downstairs I guess." Luckily I could still lie to everyone except Bella. So I was pretty sure I was convincing. He eyed me, like he didn't quite believe me; it made me nervous, being under a stare that strong.

I tried to get passed him, but he moved too quickly, "You aren't going anywhere."

I scowled at him, "And why not?"

"Because, your hurt." He answered simply, and matter of factly.

"Well Mr. No-it-all if I don't get back home soon, I'm going to have a lot more to worry about." I stalked past him and down the stairs, I noticed that my ribs were aching, but I ignored it, the important thing was to get any now!

Just as I thought I might be able to get away, I felt a pair of cold hands grab one of my wrists. "What are you doing?" Of course it was Jasper, who else would it be?

"Going home," it was no use lying to him, why else would I almost be at the end of their extremely long driveway?

"No your not, you are staying here. I'm not going to let you go back to that place you call home, not with him there." I shuddered at the malice in his voice. But what about Cynthia?

"I can't leave Cynthia there alone! I have no idea what he'll do to her. She may be his princ-" he cut me off by placing a cool finger over my lips.

"She'll be fine, trust me." How could I not trust him? He was just so… perfect. Why would he ever lie? Even to someone like me. Before I could protest further I found myself being led into their huge house and back up the stairs. Once we reached Jasper's bedroom again he turned around to acknowledge me, "Now if you don't mind, I think that Carlisle might be able to help you with your injuries."

I simply nodded and sat down on the bed to wait. Carlisle was there almost immediately. "So, you have some pretty serious injuries from what I hear." He said in a calm voice, while he started to work.

"They aren't too bad." I lied. I started to panic; I realized that if he knew about my injuries, he probably could tell what happened to me, seeing as he was a doctor. "Please don't tell anyone!" I blurted out before I could help it.

He looked up at me with a knowing look in his eyes. "Alice, I can't if you don't want me too, but I must urge you to do something about this. This, this is abuse, and you shouldn't have to live through it."

I just shook my head, "No, I deserve it, I deserve every last minute, it's my fault he hates me, it's my fault I'm a devil child." I swore at myself in my head. Did I honestly just say that? He looked at me in a funny way he knew something wasn't right. Damn those stupid doctor instincts.

"What do you mean by 'devil child' I assure you that you are extremely well behaved."

"No, it's…" I paused, he had said that I could tell him anything, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep this from the Cullen's if I was going to stay the night with them, so I took a deep breath and told him the truth, "I am the spawn of the devil, because I can see the future."

He was the only person other than Bella to take the news so well. He merely smiled at me and told me that I was lucky. I was dumbfounded, he believed me. I was so amazed and shocked that I didn't notice when he finished with bandaging and cleaning my wounds, I didn't notice when he left, I barely even noticed when Jasper entered the room.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. It sounded like he was genuinely concerned.

"I'm feeling a lot better thanks!" I smiled up at him, I knew that there would always be a special place in my heart for him, even though nothing would ever happen between us, I would always remember him and his perfection.

A/N: So that is that chapter :D I'm actually kind of happy with this, though it was kind of a filler chapter. I need you opinion, should Alice sneak out and go back home, or should she stay? And if she stays, should she find out? Let me know what you think :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay you guys are awesome!!! 77 reviews already! Yay! Haha. Okay and Truelove 4ever, I can't seem to PM you back, but to answer your question I will hopefully be writing another story, I just need to come up with an idea :) Hehe… so on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I am getting bored with this, but anyways I own nothing, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 11**

There was one of those moments where time seems to stop, we stared at each other in the eyes, and while letting the world and time slowly seep over us. He was perfect, too perfect. I felt quite in superior at that moment in particular.

"Don't feel like that." He whispered, so softly I could barely hear. He then immediately seemed to think he had said something wrong, and shut his mouth.

"Feel like what?"

Again I caught him off guard. "In superior, your too beautiful." I was absolutely stunned by this revelation he thought I was beautiful?

I just had to speak my thoughts out loud, let him confirm that I was indeed insane. "You… you think I'm beautiful?" He glanced at the floor and nodded, "Are you sure?" This was new to me; I had never had anyone tell me that I was pretty, let alone beautiful.

"Yes, I think you are beautiful, and I would appreciated it if you would stop acting so stunned." He was trying to hide laughter, I could tell by the look in his eyes. They seemed to be, full of amusement and at the same time cautiousness.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" His eyes lost almost all the amusement and caution filled them.

"Tell what I'm feeling, I can see it in your eyes all the time, you always seem to understand." I hoped that he wouldn't get mad at me for asking, but then again I deserved to know, he knew my deepest darkest secret, his couldn't be worse, could it?

I watched as he sat on the bed and sighed, "Alice, promise you won't freak out or tell me I'm an idiot, and delusional?" I nodded blindly, why would I ever think anything like that? He took a deep breath and sighed. "Alice, I'm a… a… well I'm not human." I had somehow already anticipated this. It was still a shock to hear it from him though.

"What are you?" It was barely a gasp that escaped my mouth.

He looked at me with pleading eyes, and looked like he was about to cry in a way, "I'm… a vampire." It was so soft I could barely hear it, but it was a shock, oh yes it was a shock my angel was a vampire?

"Wait… a vampire?" He just nodded, I felt fear, but it wasn't all that much next to my shock.

"I… I don't drink human blood though, my family and I survive off of animal blood." He said quickly, like he was trying to reassure me, which I was sure he was. It worked, all the fear I had felt disappeared, and was replaced by curiosity, and well the shock was still present of course.

"How can you go to school? Shouldn't you die from the day time?" I blurted it out before I had thought. He seemed relieved in a way though, and he chuckled softly, it made my heart melt, it was like chocolate on a depressing day, it could heal everything.

"Myth, I can't let humans see me in the sun is all, but well it doesn't hurt me." As soon as he finished his sentence the door flew open and in it stood Edward and Emmett, both looking furious.

"Jasper, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

A/N: Sorry that it was so short guys, I do have to get to Field Hockey though, and I still have homework to do! Ack! Haha. Thanks for all the suggestions, and please let me know what you think :)


	12. Chapter 12

A?N: Okay, you guys are awesome!!! 100 reviews!!! That really made me want to write more. So here ya go :D Oh and someone pointed out that in my last chapter there were some grammatical errors, so I must apologize for that, if I get around to fixing them I will post the edited version instead of the current chapter. Also something I keep forgetting to say, thank you to everyone who reviews, but also thanks to the anonymous reviewers! I was once one myself, and I know it can be tempting to just move on to the next story, so thanks a lot ;) Okay enough rambling, here is the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pout Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 12**

"Jasper, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

I looked up shocked, I started to cower, Edward and Emmett were really scary up close when they were mad.

"Telling her, about us? What the hell is wrong with you?" Emmett walked over and started shaking Jasper quite violently. Edward was standing on the spot quivering with anger. It was like nothing I had ever seen before. It scared me. I had pushed my self up against a wall and was sitting down in a crouching position, trying to make myself invisible.

Jasper seemed to somehow sense my fear, and Edward did to. For everyone except Emmett turned to look at me, but he caught on quickly enough.

"What's going on?"

Jasper was the one to respond, "Well, if what your referring to is us arguing, that would be because there are vampire laws, and I just unthinkingly broke one." He emphasized the word unthinkingly, and continued, "But if you were referring to the fact that both Edward and I turned to look at you, well Edward can read minds."

This was an overload of information. 'He can really hear my thoughts?' I saw as he nodded, oh dear this was not good. 'You know about my dad?' Another nod. 'Will you tell anyone?' My voice in my head was pleading. He shook his head slowly. I breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't going to tell.

I slowly crawled out of the room to give them some privacy; apparently I had meddled in something that I wasn't supposed to know about. As soon as I was out of the room I tried to think about something completely separate from what I was going to do. I quickly and as silently as I could ran down the stairs and out the door.

I ran as fast as I could, I couldn't let my ribs bother me too much, or the bruises hurt me, I had to get home, to make sure Cynthia was okay. I also had to get home and think some things over. I couldn't tell anyone about the Cullen's that much was obvious, but what about Bella. She really liked Edward, would she find out. It wasn't my secret to tell, but I sure hoped somehow she'd figure it out.

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, I did start to notice when there was a dull aching in my lungs, but it only pushed me faster. I had reached the halfway point to my house when I thought I heard something in the trees beside me. I started to panic, and if it was possible my heart rate went up even higher.

I then found myself on my back inside the forest in an impossibly short amount of time, with none other than Jasper standing over me, with his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. I closed my eyes, and wondered what he was going to do to me. I heard him sigh, and opened one eye.

"You know I would never hurt you right?" I stared up into his eyes and immediately believed him, how could I not, his eyes were so full of truthfulness, that I couldn't help but nod. "Okay, so why did you run away?"

"I… I guess I was a little freaked out." I admitted, I felt ashamed of myself. How could I be afraid? He just nodded, but his eyes looked the tiniest bit hurt. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up onto my feet. "Uh… how did you catch up with me?"

He chuckled slightly, "Vampire speed." Was all he said. I guessed they could run really fast then. He swung me onto his back and I flinched slightly from my injuries. He noticed and adjusted me slightly before taking off like a bullet. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't we were going so fast that my scream was quite literally stuck in my throat.

We were back at his house within a minute, what had taken me at least ten minutes to run he had achieved in a minute, maybe two. When he set me on the ground I doubled over to catch me breath. Yes vampires could definitely run fast. What surprised me was that I was starting to get used to the word vampire. When my head cleared and I was able to breath again I brought my head up. But apparently I was a bit over eager. I found myself on the ground, feeling quite dizzy.

I looked over to see Jasper trying not to laugh. I stuck out my tongue at him, and got up. "So what's going on with your brothers?"

"Well, they aren't happy, especially Edward, but they'll get over it, plus your going to be living with us for a while now, so you would have found out anyways especially since you can see the future." His explanation was so calm, that I couldn't help but believe him. He seemed to have that power over me. I couldn't help but feel that I had fallen completely in love with him. I hadn't known him for that long, but it seemed like we had known each other for eternity. At least that's how I felt.

He smiled at me, the most beautiful and sweetest smile, "I know how you feel."

A/N: Okay, so there's that chapter. I need your opinions, how long should she stay at the Cullen's, and should there be fluff in the next chapter, or is it too soon? I think I've already started to write minor fluff, but if you want more let me know :)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Wow, you guys are awesome!!! I love all the reviews :) Sorry about not updating until today, but well I am having some difficulties thanks to school sigh. And my computer wasn't working last night. Oh and Truelove 4ever, I still can't seem to respond to you over PM's but thanks for all the questions and such! As for the Cullen's revenge, well their revenge on anyone who hurts Alice or Bella, but well that doesn't really apply anymore haha :) And then the vampire question, all will be told in time :) Haha okay, and to answer a lot of you asked about Bella, she's at home! Haha, don't worry, she will be coming back soon, and Edward, well let's just say he's not going to be home at night for much longer ;) Sorry way too long of an author's note. Anyways on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! The wonderful Stephenie Meyer has that privilege!!!**

**Chapter 13**

It was an interesting couple hours at the Cullen's to say the least. They were continuously appearing and disappearing and running around me so fast that I couldn't see them. Emmett especially liked to tease me.

It came time to go to school, I hadn't really notice the hours fly by, but well I guess I had spent a fair amount of time unconscious. I was a bit nervous about the fact that my parents would have noticed I was missing by now. They wouldn't be happy. I silently wondered what would happen, especially with Cynthia. And what was I supposed to tell Bella? Just say I had run away for the night, and would be going back to get my stuff tonight. That might work.

My brain went around and around in circles on the drive to school, a couple times I felt a wave of calm try to push back my anxiety, but it didn't work. I was way too nervous. We pulled into the parking lot a bit too early for my taste, but well, I couldn't get everything I wished for. I felt my heart jump when I felt Jasper place a reassuring hand on my hand. I knew that was probably stupid, but, I couldn't help it. We climbed out of the backseat of Edwards Volvo, and headed our separate ways to class.

I sat down beside Bella, and wondered what I was supposed to do now.

"I talked to Cynthia this morning, she said you disappeared last night." Bella had been worried, I could tell by her eyes.

"Well, I was able to get away and well…" I paused, "Actually, I went back to the Cullen's Rosalie kind of had a rescue sleep over thing, Jasper barged in on my dad, and then he took me back to the house and I was unconscious…" I knew I was rambling so I just stopped.

"Sounds like you had one busy night!" She said while smiling; she understood that I needed time to actually process what had happened in my head. When I looked over towards her, she seemed to be hiding something, I couldn't be quite sure what, but it was there.

Eventually near the end of the class, I told her what had happened, I told her everything, except for the little itty bitty part about the Cullen's being vampires. The news she gave me wasn't so great.

"Your dad called me last night at one in the morning, he was screaming into the phone wondering where you were. Of course as soon as I handed him over to my dad, he was the gentleman like he always is, wondering where his dearest daughter was." She paused with a look of disgust on her face, "Dad has orders to bring you back to your house tonight if he finds you."

I cursed myself in my head for quite a few minutes before remembering that Edward could hear my thoughts, 'Edward, if you are in my head I will hurt you!' I was not in the mood to have my thoughts read.

"Is Cynthia okay?" This was the question that I had not been able to bear to ask until now.

"I think so, he did take it out on her a little, but she isn't hurt really badly."

I knew that I wouldn't be able to return to the safety of the Cullen's tonight, I couldn't let Cynthia take the beatings for me; it just didn't work like that. I was supposed to be the punching bag, not her.

I opened my mouth to say something, but the bell interrupted us, and by the time we arrived at our next class I had forgotten all about what I was going to ask. We sat down and class began, once again the class whizzed past me in a series of numbers and equations that were way too complicated for me to try and understand.

Finally the bell rang for lunch, and I hopped out of my seat. I would be able to see Jasper again. I was so overjoyed that I guess Bella noticed something weird was up, "Jasper?" Was all she asked, I just nodded. She smiled at me she was so kind.

We got to the lunch table as quickly as we could, but the Cullen's had beaten us there. We went to buy our lunches, but guess who ended up right beside us in the line? Jasper and Edward, they pretty much forced us to let them pay for our meals.

We went and sat down, and Jasper was staring at me intently, I felt nervousness wash over me, and I looked up at him. He had a strange expression on his face, I couldn't quite figure out what it was. It was a mix of fear and wonder. I quickly glanced over to see Bella and Edward deep in conversation. They were definitely falling for each other. When I looked back up at Jasper, he cleared his throat, "Do you want to go for a walk with me?" I just nodded and stood up.

We walked outside of the cafeteria, and around to the woods. We sat down on one of the benches that were placed there.

"Okay, it's probably best for me to tell you something right now, because well… it just is." The words sounded awkward and yet also perfect, it was a strange combination. I nodded, letting him know he could go right ahead. "I… I think, that I'm falling for you, I… don't really know why, but I am, it's wrong but so right, I just, I just don't know what to do." He stumbled over his words it was very cute.

"Jasper?" He looked up at me, "Umm, I think I'm feeling the same way." He smiled and nodded, of course he had known that how very, very stupid of me. I snorted, "But of course you already knew that you crazy vampire!"

He looked shocked for a minute, and then laughed quietly, "Yes, I believe that I am crazy." He got a distant look in his eyes. "Alice, you aren't really going to go back home tonight are you?"

I cast my eyes towards the ground, Edward had probably told him. I sighed, "I have to, Cynthia is in trouble because of me, I don't want him to hurt her." My voice was so quiet I could barely hear it myself, but I was sure Jasper could, after all he did have super senses.

Then something that astounded me happened, I felt his arms circle my waist as he hugged me to him, it was gentle, and full of feeling. I felt a wave of love wash over me hugged him to me tighter.

"Just be safe."

A/N: Again sorry this took so long to get up, but technical difficulties. I'm pretty happy with this chapter haha, but any criticism is welcome. I actually think this story is winding down to it's end. OO So tell me what you think :) I love getting your reviews it's amazing how much it motivates me to write!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thank you everyone for all your ideas and everything! Okay, for more info read the author's note at the end, but for now I want to get to this chapter. If I forgot to answer your question, please let me know! I love answering them! So here is the next chapter :)

**WARNING: ****This chapter is very violent, and could be disturbing to some people. Sorry but the violence is crutial to the story. You are warned.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Stephenie Meyer owns it all!**

**Chapter ****14**

The rest of the day went by too quickly for my liking and I ended up outside climbing into Cynthia's car.

"How are you?" I asked nervously, I really wanted to know what father had done to her last night.

She just shrugged, "He hit me a couple of times, but not that hard, it doesn't compare to what he does to you." I sighed in relief.

"Thank god! I thought something terrible might have happened to you." She looked at me scornfully, and then burst out.

"Something happened to me? Jeez Alice, I thought you were dead in some ditch somewhere; you scared the hell out of me. Don't ever do that again please!" She had never been so angry before. I jus nodded dumbly. I couldn't say anything. I ended up looking down at my feet. I didn't know what else to do. What could I say? A simple sorry would do no good; she already knew I was sorry.

When we arrived at the house I looked over and saw that she had tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like that, I…I was just so scared that you'd leave me alone with him." She may have been taller than me, but at moments like this I was reminded that she was after all, my little sister.

"You know I would never leave you alone with him on purpose right?" This was said softly and gently, she just nodded. I gently picked up her hand and rubbed soothing circles in it. After a minute or so we grabbed our bags and headed upstairs silently. I invited her to do homework in my bedroom, she accepted. We just wanted to spend some time together tonight.

After a long time, just doing homework in silence and enjoying each other's company I quietly addressed the issue that presented itself. "Cynthia… I have to get out of here tonight, for a while at least. But I don't want you here when I leave. Think you could phone a friend and go over there for a sleep over?"

She looked at me, in wonder, "Why are you leaving?"

"The Cullen's offered to let me stay at their place for a while, until I could find somewhere else to live, I think I might move in with Bella for a while. I just need to let dad forget I exist, and then I can come back and visit you. I don't think he'll hurt you if you're out of reach when he gets angry. You are his little angel after all." I gave her an encouraging smile.

"Do you really think the only reason he hit me last night was because he was angry?" I nodded, her voice wasn't angry it was just questioning.

"Mother will protect you, she loves you so much." I had to act like I cared about mother right now, for Cynthia's sake.

"Why do you always do that? You call mom mother, and dad father all the time. Why?" It was the first time she had ever asked, though I doubted it was the first time she had noticed.

"Well, I guess they've never really been like parents to me. They're just people who I'm supposed to call that, nothing else." I locked gazes with her, and her eyes were sad. My vision started to blur and I saw black creeping around the edges of my gaze, I froze in place as a vision took over me. It was the same one I had seen two days ago, maybe three, the one with my father and I outside the car. It wasn't in front of our house, it was somewhere along the highway and it was in an hours time. I then saw father coming home in about half an hour.

"Cynthia, go get your sleepover stuff right now, and run to Bella's she'll let you stay the night."

Her eyes were wild with panic. "What's going to happen Alice? You just had a… vision didn't you?" I nodded, but didn't answer.

"Just go, you don't have much time." _And neither do I. _I thought to myself. Cynthia scrambled out of my room to get her things. I started running around my own cramped room throwing stuff into my backpack. I had my favorite books, my favorite shirts and jeans a doll Cynthia and my parents had given to me on my fifth birthday. It was all sentimental, the only things I could bother taking. I quickly stuffed my school stuff in my bag, and grabbed the little bit of money I had saved up from my three years of babysitting, and ran out into the hallway to see Cynthia running down the stairs.

She turned to look at me with tears in her eyes. "What's going to happen?" It was barely a whisper. I looked at her and pulled the doll out of my backpack and handed it to her, I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes now.

"I don't know. But promise me, if he does anything to you go straight to Bella, she'll know what to do. She can get Charlie to help you." I hugged her to me, and looked at her. I quickly stood on my tiptoes to kiss her on the cheek. "Now you should go, you'll be protected at Bella's and you can talk to her about this, she knows already."

I watched as she ran out of the house. I quickly grabbed a pen and piece of paper and scrawled a note across it.

_Gone to Bella's for a sleepover, I'll see you tomorrow._

_Love, _

_Cynthia_

I hoped that would keep her safe, and with no glance backwards ran out of the house. I ran down the street and turned. Running as fast I could, sprinting until I reached the highway. Father would be getting home right about now. I had a vision while I was running; I had to slow down to a walk. He would be here in twenty minutes. I couldn't run along the highway, it would look way too suspicious, so I had to stay at my agonizingly slow walk. I dreaded what I knew would happen; there was no way to avoid it. Something would happen and this time he wouldn't stop.

I heard a car squeal to a stop beside me, I hadn't noticed I was near the park. There were parking spaces all along the highway. I looked beside me, hoping to see that it wasn't him, but of course I knew differently. He showed me a knife hidden beneath his jacket and looked at me, hatred spilling out of his eyes. I was afraid but I had to delay long enough to make sure that Cynthia got to Bella's house safely.

"H… how did you find me?" I stammered.

"A concerned father looking for his daughter, it wasn't that hard, you were running along the streets that lead to the highway. It's not that hard to find you know."

I looked at him; he was absolutely seething with anger. "Now get in the car. Or, well let's just say your life is forfeit." I shook my head.

"Aren't I dead either way?"

He just laughed in a way that chilled my bones. "In a way yes, but one will be a heck of a lot less painful." He had turned from the citizen that everyone knew, into a monster, and monster that would gladly kill his daughter just because she was different.

Tears filled my eyes, "Why couldn't you ever be nice to me? Then maybe I would get into that car, maybe we wouldn't be here at all." He glowered at me.

"Who would be nice to the devil?" How strange was it that two devil's faced each other right now, one terrified and one angry, and ready to kill. I crumpled inside at his words and ran into the forest. I knew he would catch me, but at least I would die fighting. I would not scream, I decided, I would only cry and attempt to show him the monster he was.

I felt him catch up to me, felt him grab my waist and toss me to the ground. I tried kicking, I tried punching, I tried everything, but he was too strong. He held me firmly in his grip. He grinned, the most evil grin I had ever seen.

"Your filth, you deserve to die, I'll be doing humans a favor of riding us of you." His words stung, he had only ever really hit me, he had never hurt me with words.

"If I'm a monster what are you then?" I asked between gasps, he took his knife and trailed it along one of my arms, drawing blood and making me wince in pain, I desperately wanted to scream, but I had promised I wouldn't. I would not die a coward.

"Hurts? Hmm… what to do, you definitely deserve to die painfully." He ran the knife along my neck, enough to penetrate the skin, but not enough to kill.

I gasped; I hoped it would end soon. "Kill me now, please." I didn't want to endure pain, not anymore. He laughed.

"You deserve to endure pain." His knife cut into me several times, but never enough to kill me, just to weaken me.

As I felt myself slipping into blackness I managed to gasp out, "Please, don't hurt Cynthia." And for a second I saw a flicker of love, not for me, but for Cynthia, and I knew he wouldn't hurt her again.

"Why would I hurt her? She's my angel." The love disappeared from his eyes and was replaced with rage and murder once again. He then cut me one more time, making the cut a long my throat deep enough that it would kill me eventually, he then got up and left me alone, left me to die in agony. I knew I had less than twenty minutes left, and felt myself slipping away into darkness. I silently prayed to god that I wasn't the devil, and that I would at least be aloud to stay in purgatory when I died, anything was better than hell. And I hoped I hadn't really been damned since the day I was born. I prayed and slipped into the blackness for the last time.

A/N: I was so sad when I was writing this! But it had to be done. This story is almost finished, I'm thinking two more chapters. And probably a sequel if you guys want… So let me know what you thought. Oh and before you ask where Jasper was, he was out hunting, so he would be in better shape to help Alice, when he though she would be attacked later than she was.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Yay! The next chapter! Haha, well there was an anonymous reviewer who asked about where I got this idea, and actually I was going to just write about Alice before she changed, and then it got boring, so I decided it would be about Alice in an A/U. And then it just kind of unfolded. The characters took control. Truelove 4ever, I will answer your question at the bottom :) On with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this all belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 15**

A sweet scent hit my nose, the fire burned in my throat.

_Edward stop the car!_ I thought, but it was unnecessary, he had smelt it too. I was out of the car and running towards her before the car had stopped. I knew Edward would be right behind me, but would we be fast enough? I had to stop breathing when the scent of her alluring blood called to me.

I found her within a minute and stared at her broken figure. A growl slipped through my teeth. I couldn't fathom who would do this to such an angelic creature. I knew, though, deep down that there were people, people like her father who would do things like this. It was something I used to do, I enjoyed killing, now seeing someone I loved broken, I regretted it immensely.

Looking down at her broken frame, I wished that I could cry, I wished that I could let the tears swell up in my eyes and fill over. I leaned down and hugged her to my chest. I sobbed, it was the best I could do, and yet it didn't seem enough for Alice. Nothing would be enough for her.

My sobbing must have shaken her, for I saw her eyes flicker open the slightest bit. She looked at my face, trying to take in who I was. Then her lips gradually turned up slightly at the corner. I was overcome by the love I felt wash over me, and then she spoke two words. Two words in a broken whisper that made my heart sore and tear from love at the same time, those two words that held so much power over me were, "My angel," the pain overcame her and me, and she faded into blackness.

"Edward," I called in a broken whisper.

His voice was sympathetic and gentle, and he was standing right behind me, "We need to get her back to Carlisle, he might be able to help her."

I needed to hear no more, I picked her up and cradled her gently in my arms. Before breaking into a run I leaned my head over her, and kissed her forehead, "Hold on Alice," My speed astonished me, I went at more than twice my regular speed. Edward, the fastest of all of us, was having difficulties keeping up with me.

"CARLISLE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" I screamed as soon as we were remotely close to the house. He would hear, and he was beside me in a matter of moments.

"Let's get her back to the house before I examine her." Carlisle's face was grim; it obviously wasn't going to be good. I ran her back to the house, sobbing the whole way, I couldn't loose her, not when she had just entered my life. She was too wonderful. And I knew that Vampire's only fall in love once.

When we reached the family room I set her down on the couch gently. I didn't know what else to do. I stepped aside slightly for Carlisle to look her over. I felt an intense shock of pain rush through me as Carlisle poked and prodded her, I knew he was being very gentle, but it still hurt her. He started to shake his head.

"Jasper, there is no way medically that I can help her. The only way-"

"-Is for her to be one of us." I sobbed. I didn't want this for her, but it was the only way. I wanted her to know more than abuse and murder. So I just nodded. I was sure I was making the right decision, or I at least hoped so.

I looked down at her, and sighed, I hoped she didn't hate me for this, but I would try and take the brunt of the pain for her. With that, my decision set, I lowered my mouth to her throat and kissed her, "I'm sorry," And then I bit down, gently, but still definitely. I felt the venom release into her system.

Not once had I contemplated that I wouldn't be able to stop, that her signing blood wouldn't let me go, but I now found myself memorized by her blood. It tasted perfect, but it also had the taint of death in it.

Death, that word rung a bell, and I shot up from her, remembering I loved her, realizing I was an inch away from killing her. Her eyes were open and looking at me in a questioning way, but I could feel her pain now, even as she tried to smile.

"I'm sorry," I whispered again, and I kissed her lightly on the lips, hoping it would at least reassure her for now, that she was safe. I once again felt her love wash over me, but it was replaced all too soon by the pain, the fire that rolled through her veins now. I took most of it, and the house was torn apart by my scream. I shut my mouth quickly, not wanting to let her know how much it hurt, I didn't want to relinquish this, if it meant she had to suffer less, I would gladly transform twice. I started to shiver with the pain; it was so intense and indescribable. I felt a weak emotion of thanks wash over me; I wondered if she somehow knew what I was doing. It would take three days for me to find out. Three days of feeling her going through pain she should never have had to experience.

I picked her up and ran her up to my room, so she would be as comfortable as she could be while going through so much physical pain. I laid her on my bed, and curled up next to her, so as to take as much of the pain away as possible. The pain was getting to that point where it was unbearable, so I took one last glance at her and thought, that an angel shouldn't have to feel this much pain. I laid my head down, and cooled her with my touch while taking the pain away. "I love you." I whispered before I let the pain take over.

A/N: You guys should like me :) she's not dying! Haha. Next chapter should be up tomorrow :) Truelove 4ever, the sequel would be about Bella and Edward and Cynthia most likely, post Alice's transformation kind of thing, lots more fluff than this one has! Thanks for all your awesome questions! So everyone let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Yay, next chapter! I apologize if this seems rushed, but I have a test to study for and definitions to write, as well as practice flute. But I still wanted to get something out. So here it is. There is a little bit more fluff in this chapter :D

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! It belongs to Stephenie Meyer :)**

**Chapter 16**

Three days of enduring a torture I had never wanted in the first place, three days where I relived my fate. But was it worth it when I looked into Alice's eyes? I wasn't sure, all I saw there was confusion and pain. The pain was lingering in both of us, a reminder of what she had become. She opened her mouth and the most beautiful sound came out, forming the words.

"What happened?" She was so confused.

"I had to change you into one of us, I'm sorry."

"What is one of us? Why is there burning in m throat?" I looked down at her, and felt the confusion rolling off of her. Did she really not remember?

"Alice, I… Your, a vampire, you don't remember?" She just shook her head, her eyes were full of confusion.

"Jasper, what, this isn't a joke is it? I'm not dead am I?"

"No Alice, you're not dead, I'll protect you." For some reason, it felt so right being this near to her, even after just a couple of days of knowing her. I wanted to try something; I wanted her to be conscious when I tried it. I looked into her eyes as I leaned forward, judging her reaction as I leaned down. She didn't protest, no, but I felt love washing off of her, and so I closed the distance between us and kissed her.

I was so happy when she responded to me. I was finally able to let the love I felt for her, be shown. I loved her more than I could justify, and it showed as our lips moved together. I had to break the kiss after awhile, even though I knew neither one of us had to breath, I really didn't want to push her too far.

"Alice, do you remember anything?"

She looked at me and shook her head. "No, I only remember you." I stared down at her I was amazed.

"You don't remember what he did to you?" I winced when I thought about it. Again she shook her head. I was glad she hadn't remembered that part of her life. It was definitely worth forgetting. "And what about Bella, and Cynthia?" She looked really confused now.

"Bella rings a bell, and Cynthia… Oh my god! Cynthia, what the hell is going to happen to her?" I silently cursed myself, why couldn't I have just let her forget? She jumped off the bed. And ran to the door, I knew that I had to restrain her before she did anything she regretted.

I quickly jumped up and grabbed her around her waist.

"Alice, you need to hunt first, and you can't go near humans yet, you will kill them." I said it in the gentlest way I could, but she still started to sob into my arms. I rubbed her back, trying to calm her.

We stood like that for a while, before I felt her stiffen against my body. I tried to look into her eyes, but they were distant, and looked blank. They had absolutely no expression in them. It scared me. I felt panic hit me in the stomach, and it wasn't just mine, it was Alice's as well. She had me doubled over on the ground, gasping in pain, with her lying beside me. I tried to reach out, to calm her, but it wasn't working, I wasn't in control of my emotions anymore.

And just as soon as it had happened, it stopped, leaving Alice sobbing into my chest on the floor. I couldn't shake the feeling of her pain away.

"Alice, what is it? What just happened?"

"I… I had a… vision, Cynthia… Bella…" She broke down into more sobs. What was going on? Why was she so scared, and what had hurt her so much? I hugged her closer to me, I couldn't let her go, not after what had just happened.

Unfortunately Emmett had to walk in on us. He of course did not notice that Alice was sobbing, "Whoa, and Jasper beats Edward in loosing his virginity at only 115 years."

A growl ripped from my throat, "Emmett, not the time." I looked pointedly at Alice. He didn't seem to get the message. "What the hell did you do to her Jasper? I swear, if you hurt her." He punched the air for emphasis. I glared at him, I was surprised that even though he had only known Alice for about as long as me, he had started to think of her as a sister. I thought it was probably because of the abuse.

"No I did not hurt her." I spat at him, "She said she had a vision of some sort." Of course Emmett wasn't the smartest person in the world.

"Why would seeing things hurt her?"

"She sees the future, smart one, and what ever she saw wasn't good." I watched as realization dawned on him. He quickly left the room, too embarrassed to talk about what had happened. He left me to sooth Alice all by myself, not an easy task. But eventually she calmed down enough and just sat there in my arms.

A/N: Okay, I lied, this isn't the last chapter. I just figured out that it wouldn't make much sense to end it here and continue the story again just under a different title, so there will be more chapters to come, though I'm not sure how many. I hate to ask for reviews, but well I was wondering if maybe we could make it to 200? Maybe, after next chapter. I just think it would be really cool :D Haha oh and the next chapter should be back to Alice's POV. Let me know what you think :)


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Oh next chapter is up! Thank you for all the reviews!!! 188, it is amazing! Pat yourselves on the back! Haha. So since you guys are so awesome, you get to find out what Alice saw. And as I said, it is in Alice's POV :) Truelove 4ever, Bella becoming a vampire might happen, but I'm not sure when. You know how stubborn Edward is!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 17**

I slipped into Jaspers arms; he was safe, even if nothing else was. Cynthia was about to watch Bella being killed by my father, because my body was missing, and she was the only one who definitely knew outside of the family. And chief Swan wasn't home.

I sobbed into Jasper's arms for what seemed like forever, I thought I heard Jasper and someone arguing, but I couldn't think about that right now. My best friend was about to die because of me. I couldn't let this happen, but the burning in my throat called out for humans, and I didn't want to hurt Bella. I couldn't.

"Jasper," My voice was weak and pitiful. He looked down at me; his face was soft and concerned. "Please… Save Bella." I saw his decision as he made it. Before he could voice it I did something that surprised me. I kissed him, it was a gesture of thanks, but to me it felt like so much more. It was like I was surrounded in my own heaven. I loved Jasper so much, that after only a few days, I knew that I never wanted to leave him. He broke away from me.

"Alice, if I'm going to save Bella, I should probably go now." I just nodded. I knew what would happen, everyone would be fine. But he did have to go now. I looked up at him, I didn't really need to speak, he could feel my emotions, I could just send him my thanks and love and he would know how I was feeling. It meant so much more than words.

I watched as he ran out the door, he was so graceful, and he was going to save my best friend. Hopefully before she got hurt. My father had picked up a gun on his way to her house, he hadn't read the note, he didn't know that Cynthia was there, and that she would see what a monster he was.

The thought saddened me, now he really could call me a monster. I was more of one then he would ever be. I would have to kill to live, and I would have to live with this guilt for eternity. Even though I would never admit it to Jasper, I knew that I had become a monster. Those days of pain were reminder enough, even if Jasper had taken the brunt of the pain.

Yes I knew he had, other wise why would he have been lying beside me, grimacing when I awoke. He was so sweet, and the gesture was so kind that it made me want to melt, to just feel myself floating. I felt a smile starting to creep across my face. I buried my face in my knees and curled up in a ball, trying to remember the warmth Jasper had brought me. I had just started to notice it, but I was uncomfortably cold, I wasn't sure why, maybe it was the fact that I was mostly dead now.

I stayed that way on the floor, until I heard someone come in downstairs, and I smelt the most wonderful smell ever. It was rich and thick, like chocolate almost, but even better. I knew I had to have it, my throat called for it.

It was the first time I experience the monster that I truly was. I leapt up and pounced downstairs, looking for the source of that beautifully luscious smell. I thought I heard someone call Emmett's name, but I didn't care, I had to get to my feast, what would keep me alive and give me the warmth I needed. That's when I saw her, sitting in Jasper's arms.

Bella, I remembered something about Bella, she had been a good friend and she needed help now. Maybe she wanted to die, I could help her with that, I licked my lips and pounced. I was snatched out of the air by two sets of strong arms. I fought against them, trying to get to her, to help her die.

I felt fingers pinch my nose shut so I couldn't smell, but the scent still fogged my brain, making me think about nothing else.

"Let me go," I growled as I felt myself being pulled outside. I was so angry, I was being denied the sweetest thing I had ever smelled. But then once I got outside my mind cleared and I knew what I had done was terrible. I had almost killed Bella, my best friend. I felt horrible. I now knew the monster that lay within me, I had faced her for the first time, I had faced my full self. I was nothing more than my father in fact I was worse.

A/N: It was kind of short, but I figured, that it had to be done. Please let me know what you think!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry that this has taken so long to get out, but I didn't know what to do with it! There is so much to write and so little time. Haha. I'm just barely getting this out too, I have a stupid beep test to go do, and I have to get to 7.5 in the Australian version (63 shuttles) OO Anyways, I hope this makes up for the delay. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns it all!**

**Chapter 18**

I had almost killed my best friend; it was the only thing on my mind after my head had cleared of all other thoughts and blood. How could I have done that to my best friend? I really was a monster, I was definitely worse than my father I deserved to die. Almost immediately I felt calm wash over me, Jasper was at my side in an instant. I looked at him, and what I was searching for was forgiveness. How terrible I was, but if Jasper forgave me it wouldn't be that bad. Of course, I had to get Bella to forgive me as well, but I thought I could live with it if Jasper forgave me.

"Don't worry about it Alice. I forgot to tell you about the thirst. It was natural." Jasper's fingers brushed along my arm, making me forget momentarily what had happened, and making me feel a lot better.

It all came back too soon of course, "Jasper, I almost killed my best friend, that makes me worse than my dad." Jasper just shook his head.

"No Alice, your stronger, you stopped, and you have the conscious to feel bad about it, which is completely unnecessary, Bella isn't hurt at all, so no harm done." It was so hard to feel bad when Jasper was being reassuring, his whole controlling emotions thing worked wonders.

"Wait, if Bella isn't all that hurt why was she bleeding so much?" I seemed to remember smelling a lot of blood.

"The scent of blood is so strong for new born's and all of us, especially when we haven't fed in a while, that it smells like more than it actually is. Bella just has a cut on her leg… from your dad." He said the last part carefully. I felt rage swell up inside of me.

"He couldn't just stop with me? He had to go and hurt my best friend as well? Was he going to kill her?" I was seeing a whole pile of visions at once, watching as I changed my mind about what to do. Everyone turned out differently.

Jasper must have sensed the turmoil that was going on inside my head because I felt the wonderful calm wash over me. He took a deep breath before he started his story. "In short, when I left he was just about to," I looked at him, trying to tell him to go on without saying anything, "Stab her. I pulled her out of the way, and his knife caught her leg. There wasn't much blood, so I was able to get her back here. Edward's taking care of her right now, he's also explaining circumstances to her."

I nodded it seemed appropriate. "And," I grasped for air, "Cynthia?"

Jasper looked at me, "Nothing to worry about, he's not going to do anything to her, for now, he loves her. She ran as soon as I got Bella out of there. I think she was going to tell Chief Swan."

For some reason hearing Charlie called Chief made me giggle. I had no idea why. The of course to make it worse, Jasper had to start tickling me. He rolled me onto my back and wouldn't let me go. He was relentless, not letting me breath for a second.

"Can't breath," I gasped.

This made him laugh really hard, "You don't need to silly, so I can tickle you as much as I want." He emphasized his point by tickling me even faster.

"Not fair!" I gasped in between laughs. I decided it was my turn to have some fun with him. He found himself on his back in a second and I was on top of him making sure he felt what I had, I sent him waves of my ticklishness to make it that much worse for him.

"Now who's playing unfair?" He gasped; he was trying to curl up in ball from all the laughter. It was so funny to watch.

"Giving you a taste of your own medicine!" I attempted an evil laugh after this. It didn't work, and I heard how absurd it sounded, and was curled in a ball next to Jasper laughing with him.

"Now that was priceless. A real evil genius!"

I quickly put on my best pout and looked at him, "Now that's not nice," of course both of us knew it was very fake, so we just doubled over laughing on the grass again. Both of us could have lain there forever, and it wouldn't have mattered, but sometime in there we both decided, without needing to talk, that we should probably go inside, so we walked into the house holding hands and still breaking into the occasional fit of laughter. The Cullen's would probably think we were insane.

**A/N: Oh yay fluff! So we know that Bella is fine. All of this is just tying up some of the stuff that is left, so the rest of the chapters are going to be mindless fluff or tying stuff up. So it might get a bit boring. I will try and keep it interesting, but let me know if it is getting boring. Next chapter is going to be from either Bella or Edward's POV. Let me know what you think :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: You guys are so awesome! Over 220 reviews! Amazing!!! Haha. Okay Truelove 4ever, this is not the last chapter I will let you know when it will be the last chapter (should be coming up soon ;D) I will probably either write a new story (I have one in mind already haha) Or start the sequel right away. I want to keep writing :) On with the chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this all belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

**Chapter 19**

"Who was that?" Some one had just tried to attack me and it had looked like Alice, but they were moving too fast for me to see. It wasn't normal.

"Alice," Jasper had left when I saw Edward and Emmett dragging the attacker away, but then Edward had appeared next to me. Wait did he say Alice?

"Alice? But she's… different she would never attack me! And she's been missing for three days." I had to point this out it couldn't have been Alice. She was too sweet, and her father had probably killed her. I was so distressed by this, I completely forgot about the pain in my leg.

Edward shook his head and sat down beside me. "Bella, there's something I need to tell you, but you can't tell anyone please?" I nodded blindly. Was this going to be about the whole vampire thing? I had seen Jacob briefly and he had warned me that the Cullen's were bloodsuckers; it was something about a myth. I had had a hard time believing it at the time, but it was making more and more sense, the speed, Alice… attempting to attack me.

"Does this have anything to do with… vampires?" I barely said the last word, how could I? He was too perfect and I sounded ridiculous.

I looked over at him, his face was stunned and he was attempting to form words, but it wasn't working very well. "H… what… who… How did you know?"

I shrugged, I had promised Jacob I wouldn't tell anyone that he had told me. I was a terrible liar though so this was going to be a problem. "Uh… I read it on the internet?" Of course I had to blush after my terrible lie.

He scowled, "How did you find out?" No fair he was using those perfect eyes to dazzle me. I lost all my train of thought and just looked into his eyes. "How did you find out?" He prompted, giving me a crooked smile.

"Jacob told me, but it was a warning, to protect me." I blurted out. I was so bad at keeping secrets, if they didn't seem to hold any life threats in them, like Alice's. I shivered at the thought; I kept seeing her dad lunging at me, trying to cut my throat while Charlie was out. I had come so close to dying, but Jasper had saved me.

I quickly looked away from Edward's eyes to loose myself in my thoughts. The fact that I was sitting next to a… vampire didn't scare me much at the moment; Edward's dazzling was still working on me.

"Are you okay?" His voice was so soft and perfect. It was velvety and made me want to caress it and never let go.

His voice brought me back to reality, "I think so. A bit shocked it's true… I guess finding out there really are mythical creature's is a bit of a… well, shock." He looked at me it was kind of unnerving. "What?"

"No running?" He was genuinely confused.

"Well, no, you haven't killed me yet, and you restrained Alice from killing me, when you could have let her get me." I was starting to make more sense to myself now. I was able to think clearly, his dazzling had almost gone away.

"Your amazing." He said it so quietly that I could barely hear it.

"No, I just use common sense." He shook his head.

"No, you and Alice, both of you took it too well when you were told, it's unnatural, people usually shy away from us, because we're too… perfect." He scoffed at the word perfect.

I shrugged, "People are silly, you wouldn't hurt them." I said, I was so certain. I looked up at him, but his face was pained. "What's wrong." The expression quickly changed.

"Nothing, just, well amazed I guess." He shook his head to clear it. I placed one of my fingers on his skin and smiled at him. That's when we heard insane laughter and saw Alice and Jasper speeding up the stairs. I saw Alice stop on the stairs and look me directly in the eye. I noticed that she plugged her nose.

"I am so, so sorry Bella! I didn't know what I was doing." I just shook my head.

"Alice, you didn't hurt me, so no harm done, you're my best friend. And I'm guessing hugs wouldn't be the best thing right now." She shook her head sadly, and I thought I saw her mouth the words I'm sorry once again before she and Jasper sped upstairs somewhere, I smiled. They were perfect for each other. I couldn't be happier for Alice. She was finally safe from the monster that was supposed to be her father.

**A/N: Okay, it wasn't all that long but as I've said this is mostly all just tying up the loose ends. Let me know what I could improve on, especially since this is Bella's POV and I'm not all that good with her POV. :D **


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Oh my god, I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long, my week has been soo hectic, I don't blame you guys if you all hate me! This chapter is a bit longer so I hope it kind of makes up for the none-updates!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to the wonderful and amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 20**

"Get away from me!" I screeched as my dad dragged me through our front door. "You wanted to kill her! You're a monster!"

His face whipped around and I saw the glimmer of the father I knew, he was hurt by what I had said. His voice was kind yet had a hard edge to it. It almost sounded pleading, "Please don't say that angel, you're my perfect daughter, don't let Satin take over you as well."

I was stunned to say the least. He was my daddy for a moment. And for that moment I forgot the monster he was. He was the loving father I had always known. He wasn't meant to hurt people, he had only been on gods mission

"Alice was a good sister, why did you have to kill her?" I felt the tears spring up in my eyes, threatening to spill over.

"You don't understand, she would have hurt us, made us go to hell sweety. She was a monster." He attempted to pull me into a hug, like he used to, when I thought it was normal for him to hit Alice.

"Don't touch me!" I screeched, I ran off to my bedroom to try and get away from him. He was confusing me. Alice was dead, I knew it, he wouldn't have come for Bella if she wasn't. I was so confused, who was this man? He was my daddy one minute and then a monster, consumed by Satin and hate the next.

I was sobbing now, the tears flowing from my eyes relentlessly. I was so confused; Alice was always the one to help me in situations like this. I missed her so much. What was I going to do with a murderous father, who kept confusing me with his kindness?

I didn't know whether I should call the police or not. Should I tell that he had killed his daughter? My sister. My thoughts trailed off into sobs once again. I heard a knock at the door and tried to compose myself before it was opened and he walked in.

"You know I love you right?" I nodded; it was all he had ever said to me. "Well then you know I would never hurt you. Honestly, she… well, she wasn't human, I had to." His voice turned pleading, "Please believe me, she really wasn't human, she wasn't natural, she would have hurt us, and she would have hurt you."

I looked at him, shock was apparent on my face. "Alice would never hurt us, she was always the one being hurt." I was becoming angry once again, "She was always the one, being hurt by you! All she ever wanted was love, love from her parents and from anyone else, the only people who ever cared for her were Bella and I!" I screamed, my voice was venomous and deadly, while rising to a shrieking sound. He shrank back a bit as I stood, "You were never a dad to her, you were always so focused on her… her visions." It always hurt me to talk about her visions, the thing that made her feel so much pain. Now that she was gone it hurt that much more, the thing that had caused my father to kill her, "You could have embraced it, you could have just forgotten it." I fell back onto my bed, feeling weak and not knowing what to do.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again young lady! Or you may just feel the pain your sister felt. I tried to spare you, but it seems the devil is grasping you as well." He spat in my face, and that was all I needed, the monster had overpowered the father I had known and loved for most of my life. He had disappeared when I revealed the truth to him, becoming the monster Alice had always known.

It was all I needed, all the proof I had were in some picture's I had captured, hopefully they would put him away for life. I walked slowly over to the phone by my computer desk, time seeming to slow down as I questioned whether what I was about to do was right or not. It seemed like I stood over the phone forever, when in reality it had only been a couple of seconds.

I watched as my hand went for the receiver, and dialed in the numbers _9-1-1, _again I questioned myself before hitting the talk button. It rang three times before a woman picked up.

"Hello? What can I help you with?"

"I-" My voice cracked and I cleared it, barely containing sobs, "I have an abusive father, and I believe he killed my sister." I couldn't hold on anymore, I broke down in sobs.

"Where do you live?"

"3254 Rostrum way."

"Someone will be there in a few minutes, don't worry, it will all be okay." She was kind, and then I heard her hang up, but there was no dial tone, and then I heard another click, and I heard the dial tone.

Once it had clicked, my phone dropped to the floor. He had been listening. What was going to happen now?

"Cynthia, could you come down to the kitchen for a minute?" His voice was cheerful and sweet, too sweet.

I got up, and walked slowly down the stairs, time seemed slower than it was, I wasn't quite sure what to expect when I got down there, but when I arrived at the kitchen I saw he had laid out a snack of some kind for us.

"I thought I would apologize for earlier, here you go sweetie, a nice snack for you." He smiled at me, and I took my seat cautiously. I had never before been at the wrong end of his anger, but it never sounded like this with Alice. I just sat there looking at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking. "Go ahead," He said, gesturing to the food before me, "Eat up!"

I gulped, and looked at the plate in front of me, I then reluctantly picked up a fork and pierced a piece of food with it, bringing it to my mouth slowly. It was finally in my mouth, and there was no turning back, I bit down into the wonderful strawberry. It had a strange scent to it, almost almond like, but I couldn't quite pick out what it was. I grew hungrier as I picked up the different foods; all of them seemed to smell a bit like almonds. I looked up at my dad to see him smiling. I didn't know what he was smiling about, but I started to feel dizzy all of a sudden.

My breathing got faster as I stared at him; I didn't know what was happening, "Daddy, what's happening to me? I don't feel good." I saw a flicker of sadness pass through his eyes, and regret? "Daddy what's happening?" The little girl in me was crying out to him. He was the only person with me right now, and then I threw up. I didn't know why, or why I was feeling so sick. I got up to try and run to the sink, but I fell onto the floor, not able to get up. I felt my breathing increase even more. I didn't know what was happening, it was such a strange feeling, my breathing was really fast and uncontrollable, I was hyperventilating, I knew it but I couldn't stop. The dizziness and weakness made me feel horrible.

I heard sirens in the distance as I focused on my breathing, trying to calm down, but failing. "Daddy." I pleaded one last time.

A/N: Okay what do you think? A bit longer, and almost the end! Let me know what you think! Oh and how do you think Cynthia's POV was? Critic appreciated! Thanks :)


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated lately, but this chapter was giving me a lot of problems. This is one of the few chapters were I change POV's I don't think I've written one like it yet. I hope it doesn't sound to choppy. If so, let me know!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, go her!**

**Chapter 21**

I watched as she fell deeper into the curse I had led her to. She was my angel, my baby, but I couldn't help it, she had called the police on me, was about to ruin our family. I had destroyed two perfectly useless lives in one day, I felt a sense of relief, that god would be proud of me. But I couldn't help but feel a sense of loss; Cynthia had been my little angel for so long. Why had I taken her? Of course the voice reared up inside me, nearly shouting, that Alice had caused this, she had caused me to hate, to hurt, and finally to kill.

I heard the sirens closing in, but knew that I could never escape what would come, it was the law, and Cynthia was dying, at my hands because the food was poisoned. But if they never found out, I could play the grief stricken father, although she had reported me as an abusive father. My rage roared at this she had deserved this fate, and I knew it. She would be gone soon, and I would be the one remaining, victoriously carrying out god's deeds.

I never really used to be religious, but then my wife rubbed off a bit on me, I loved her, and learned to love god, and live by his rules. She was the true light in my life, and I would always love her, no matter what.

I looked at my angel, falling deeper into the pit, hearing her call out to me, each time it tore at my heart, and yet each time it was pushed back behind a wall of anger. I felt strong arms wrap around my upper arms, dragging me up.

"We expected more from you Mr. Brandon."

"Well life doesn't always give you your expectations does it?" I snarled. I felt the anger grip me, and I could knew that I was no longer myself, but I didn't care. The anger wouldn't let go.

"What is going on here?" I heard the angelic voice of my darling wife. When no one answered her she repeated louder, "What is going on here? This is my home!"

"Mam, your daughter is being taken to the hospital, and your husband is being charged on account of abuse, and perhaps murder." One of the officers facing her stated quietly.

She came closer to me and whispered in my ear so it looked like a sweet goodbye, "You finally did it?" I nodded once. She smiled. "But you hurt Cynthia in the process." It was a statement filled with sadness. I was extremely disappointed in myself and felt terrible, the anger retreating for a moment before returning abruptly.

"Satan took her, I had no control." Was the last thing I said before the sirens and wails engulfed me.

My eyes fluttered open, and I saw blinding white around me. I shut my eyes quickly against it, but not before it made my head spin and my breathing come in short gasps once again. I couldn't remember what had happened, but somehow I knew that I didn't want to. I groaned when I started to feel the pain in my body starting to climb.

I heard the beeping of my heart monitor starting to increase, as I was now conscious. Of course when the beeping started going up, a doctor ran in to check on me. To my surprise it was Dr. Cullen, who worked with my father.

"How are you feeling Cynthia?" He asked, I almost wanted to pretend I was asleep, but he knew I was awake and so I opened my eyes slowly, to see him looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"Terrible, and… well, betrayed I guess." My voice was a horse whisper, barely coming out right. He nodded, his eyes now filled with sympathy. Doctor's were usually so impassive that it was amazing to see one that was so emotional, if not with his physique or his body language, with his eyes. I felt a sudden wave of nausea, but was able to keep it down. "What happened to me?"

"You were poisoned by Cyanide. You got such a huge dosage in such a short amount of time that you now have…" He sat down on the chair beside my bed, looking uncomfortable. "Cynthia, we are going to do everything we can for you, but you got such a lethal amount that, that you only have a fifty-fifty chance of survival. It all depends on your mindset and how well the medications work."

He didn't leave after telling me this like most doctors, he sat by my bed as I let tears well up in my eyes and spill over. It was such a shock, I was facing death so shortly after Alice had… had… died at the hands of my father as well. My head rested against my pillow, and was aching a lot. Kind of like a really bad migraine, but even more painful.

"Why does my head hurt so much?"

Dr. Cullen sighed, but not in a way that said he was annoyed, but more just feeling badly, "Cyanide works in a way that prevents oxygen from getting into your blood cells, and seeing as blood cells need oxygen to survive, they die off. It can work quite quickly, and since your brain needs a lot of oxygen to function, it is one of the first organ's the poison effects. It can also damage your heart." His voice really was full of sympathy, for what I wasn't sure; he must have seen many more patients in the hospital before.

I watched as he gracefully got up from his chair and turned to me. "I am sorry, but I need to go on my rounds, if you need anyone to talk to, or just want someone to sit with you, let me know, and I will see what I can do." He offered me a small smile as he left.

I whispered, "Thank you," a bit too late, right after the door had shut, and then fell asleep, letting my nightmare's consume me.

A/N: Again I am so sorry that it took so long to get this out! It isn't really all that long either, but it took me forever to get Alice and Cynthia's father's POV to where I at least semi-liked it. Let m know what you thought!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: So sorry I haven't been able to update lately! But I think pretty much the same as everyone, school is making me slow down. I've barely had enough time to breath thanks to homework! Honestly, you think teachers could find a solution to this, but apparently not. Uh and the bold italics are flash backs, and the italics are thoughts. Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts! You guys are awesome! Once again sorry, and I hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 22**

"Why? Why didn't I see this Jasper?" Alice's body wracked her with sobs; her father had started this torture as usual. She had been happy, if only for a few hours, enjoying the life she had been given. Her pain tore through me as if it was my own, making me want to shake with sobs, but I knew I couldn't. I had to be strong for Alice.

_**"What's your favorite color?" Alice asked. She was sitting beside me, rubbing the palm of my hand.**_

_**"Hmm, that's hard to say. I think I like all colors, but today, green is my favorite. What's something no else knows that you can tell me?"**_

_**I felt a wave of embarrassment pass over me, and so I squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I… I am weak. I, when my father would beat me I would cry. I would try not to, but I would. No one knows but you, him and myself. It's the only thing I can remember now, the pain and the crying." When she looked up at me, I saw the pain reflected in her eyes and saw how hard she was fighting it to not wash over me.**_

_**"You're not weak Alice," I whispered, "It's only natural to feel pain, don't worry about me." Of course Edward had to choose that moment to burst into the room carrying the phone.**_

_**"Carlisle wants to talk."**_

I was still quite mad at Edward for that. How could he? Did he not see how much pain Alice was in? I'm pretty sure you know what Carlisle had phoned about, her father had poisoned Cynthia. Alice took the blame, and here we are now, sitting here, me trying to tell Alice it's not her fault.

_Thanks a lot Edward, you couldn't have waited just a bit longer?_

I heard him trying to make apologies from his room upstairs, but I wasn't listening, I had to calm Alice down. I pulled her onto my lap and hugged her me, sending waves of calm over her. "Shh, it's alright, nothing bad will happen, Carlisle will save her."

She calmed down a bit, her body started to clam down, not moving so much when she sobbed. But she was still crying. "It's all my fault, if I hadn't told Bella, he wouldn't have tried to kill her, and if I hadn't been stupid enough to run away from him, he wouldn't have poisoned Cynthia."

I rubbed her back soothingly, not quite sure what else to do, other than to rock her a bit. That seemed to work a bit, and she calmed down.

"Jasper I'm a monster." I immediately shook my head and opened my mouth to protest.

"No, listen to me." She placed one of her beautiful fingers on my lips to quiet me. "I was born, and my mother and father loved me, and then they had Cynthia. That was about when I started having visions. They passed it off as childish banter. But when I wouldn't stop talking about it, they took me to see the doctor, and the doctor said he had never seen anything like it, but that it probably wasn't curable." She took a deep breath. "My mom had always been very religious, and my father loved her, so he became very religious. In a last attempt to save my soul they brought me to a priest and asked him what to do. He told them that nothing could be done, that it was in fact a gift, that I had been possessed by the devil himself." I felt the sobs threatening to break loose, but I wanted to hear the rest of her story so I calmed her with a touch of one of my fingers. "He started to beat me then, after my mother asked him to. The last thing I ever got from them was a doll that they gave me on my tenth birthday, then they gave me bruises and cuts instead." She looked up at me with pleading eyes, asking me to forgive her.

"Alice, it isn't your fault, there's nothing you could do about it. There's nothing to forgive."

She nodded and continued. "Then I dragged Bella into this by telling her about him, and Cynthia," she paused for a moment, "Cynthia should have been happy. Nothing should have happened to her, but because of me, she is in a hospital now. I tore my family apart bit by bit, by being the monster that I am." I felt her bury her head into my chest and I couldn't help but feel happy that she was this comfortable around me, a real monster. I pulled her closer to me and whispered soothingly in her ear.

We stayed like that for a long time, not talking or doing anything, but sitting in each other's presence. It was all we needed.

**Cynthia's POV**

"_**No daddy, you can't hurt her. She's not a monster." I screamed at him in my head, why did he hate Alice so much? She was so nice to me. He always called her a monster, no one thought I heard, but I did. Everything, every time. It wasn't fair that he would hurt her. I would always see the cuts he gave her. It wasn't fair, he never hurt me. He said he loved me, why couldn't he love Alice?**_

"_**Alice, are you okay?"**_

"_**Fine." She said faintly as she walked into her room.**_

"_**But he hit you. How can you be fine?" This was the first time I had ever acknowledged that I knew what he did to her. I was too afraid before, but if I could, I would take part of it for her now. She always went to school, how bad could it be?**_

_**She looked shocked, "How do you know? I thought I was quiet." I watched as the tears started to fall from her eyes.**_

_**"You are, he isn't."**_

_Watch as the rain falls,_

_Falling down my skin_

_Shedding me of something, _

_I wish couldn't begin_

_Feeling my life fall apart_

_Bit by bit_

_I wonder if it's worth it_

_Living in this shit._

_You don't look my way_

_You don't care_

_So why don't you let me fall,_

_And leave me there._

I sat there in the hospital bed, looking at the ceiling watching as my life's worst memories played over and over in my head, again and again around in circles. I had written a song for Alice, and it now played in my head. It was what I thought I would feel like if daddy ever turned against me. And now I knew, it was what I felt like.

_Let me fall down,_

_And don't bother catching me,_

_Because I'm not worth it in your eyes,_

_What's the point, in this life?_

_Everyone taking advantage, _

_No one feeling anything at all_

_Everything being washed away_

_Into an underworld_

_Everything I say and do_

_Is wrong for another,_

_Those people who stare_

_And evaluate your every word_

_Those cruel judges of the school world_

_I thought when I found you that everything would be fine,_

_But now I know_

And now I did know, if I ever went back to school I wouldn't be the same, I would be the freak everyone stared at, the one people talked about.

_You don't look my way_

_You don't care_

_So why don't you let me fall,_

_And leave me there._

_Let me fall down,_

_And don't bother catching me,_

_Because I'm not worth it in your eyes,_

_What's the point, in this life?_

_You don't see me,_

_I don't exist,_

_Thanks to those words_

_That are spoken in the mist_

_Let me fall down,_

_And don't bother catching me,_

_Because I'm not worth it in your eyes,_

_What's the point, in this life?_

I really wondered if this was the way that Alice had felt, even once in her life. I felt water swelling in my eyes, asking permission to spill over. I granted it, letting the tears spill over and show my sorrow.

_Everything feels wrong, I feel like I need you_

_It's stupid and silly, I know_

_But I can't help myself_

_I know if I say anything_

_You will see_

_What I'm about,_

_How bad I am_

_And since_

_You don't look my way_

_You don't care_

_So why don't you let me fall,_

_And leave me there._

It was true, I didn't know why, but a part of me still wanted to see my father, to feel him hug me again. Something I bet Alice had always wanted, but never really had. He had never truly loved her. I hugged her doll, the last thing she had given to me. It made me feel just that much closer to her when she wasn't here.

_Let me fall down,_

_And don't bother catching me,_

_Because I'm not worth it in your eyes,_

_What's the point, in this life?_

_Everyone is spinning in this endless dance_

_It's life we call,_

_I wish I could be just me and you_

_Spinning in circle's like everyone else_

_But now I know, you don't look my way_

_Now I know, you don't really care_

_So let me fall down,_

_And don't bother catching me,_

_Just leave me there._

As the song finished up in my head I silently wondered if Alice would ever have found someone to spin in endless circle's with. She deserved it, after all she had been through. I hoped that she would find whoever was meant to be there for her where ever she was. I then silently wished that I could join her, because I didn't want to live here without her, as a freak that had been poisoned, she had always been my support, and now I felt my walls crumbling to pieces around me.

Hugging her doll to me tighter then ever, the tears streaming down my face, I buried my face in her doll, trying to breath in her scent. "I miss you Alice."

A/N: Okay I hope you liked it, it's my longest chapter yet, I think. Oh that lyrics are mine (if you read them, I know I tend to skip lyrics when they are in a fanfic, but I thought they kind of fit.) So let me know what you think :)


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Hey I'm actually able to update quickly! Haha. Thanks for all the reviews and favorite's! You guys are awesome! Oh I am changing the summary just to let you know, it's not another story. :) Oh and warning this is a very very sad chapter. At least I think so. So on with it…

**Disclaimer: This all belongs to Stephenie Meyer… I don't own it. Or I would be Bella :)**

**Chapter 23**

"She's in there, but she may be resting so be quiet."

I woke as two men came into my hospital room, one I recognized as Charlie, Bella's dad, the other I did not know. I felt really weak and I knew my head was spinning faster than it was supposed to. Charlie looked down at me with pity evident on his face.

"Cynthia, can you talk?" Charlie's voice was full of sympathy.

I nodded, "I think so." My voice came out as a hoarse whisper. It had been three days since I had come into this hospital, three days since I had seen my sister. Had all that really happened in such a short amount of time? I looked up at Charlie and got my answer, it had.

"We need you to answer some questions, they might not be all that nice for you to answer, but if your father," it was as if he had growled the word father, it was spoken so ferociously, "is to be put behind bars, we need your testimony."

I just nodded again, "What do you need to know?" My voice came out the slightest bit stronger this time, but it was still cracked.

"How long had he beat Alice for?" Charlie had become all business now, and I gulped back the tears that threatened to ensue.

"S…since she was ten, so seven years I guess." I closed my eyes, hoping that would be the worst of it.

"Did your mother know?"

"Yes. She… she told him to in the first place." My eyes had opened and were now fixed on my hands underneath the bed cloth, my voice was soft, not from misuse anymore, but from not feeling comfortable telling the truth for once in my life.

"Cynthia," Charlie was back to being sympathetic, this couldn't be good. "What was the worst beating you were ever aware of?"

I gulped; it seemed like so long ago, yet it had only been a couple of days ago. "It… it was a couple of days ago, and," I felt the tears welling up in my eyes, "he, he was mad because Dr. Cullen was replacing him, and he, he almost killed her." They started to flow more freely, "Then she got up and went to school the next day. When she came home he… I don't know what he did, but I wasn't aloud in the kitchen, but I saw her laying there." I chocked back a sob, "I thought she was dead, she was so pale and the… the blood was all around her." I was sobbing now, barely able to string together two sentence's.

"What happened when before she… went missing?"

I couldn't say it, I couldn't say it out loud, I couldn't make it real so I just shook my head and repeated the words I had heard so often, "Blood is stronger than anything else." I didn't believe it, he had killed my sister, his daughter, and apparently blood wasn't stronger than what he considered the devil.

"Please Cynthia," I looked up at him and knew that if I didn't tell, then my father would get away with everything. Time to stop thinking about myself, and make sure no one else suffers from him.

One big breath in and a tiny voice comes out, "She knew he was going to kill her, she said that he wouldn't let her live. She gave me her doll and told me to come and stay at your house. I ran out of there. And…" I hugged her doll to me, "then he came for Bella, because she was the only one other than the family that knew."

"He went after Bella? Why didn't she tell me?"

"Wait, she never told you?" It couldn't believe it, she should have, or maybe something had gone wrong. Had he threatened her? Charlie shook his head in answer to my question and gestured for me to continue. "Well, after that he dragged me home, and I told him… he was," I had to pause and take a breath, this was probably one of the worst parts of the story was having to actually live through the violence myself. I wasn't strong like Alice. "I told him he was a… a monster, and he got mad, but I went up to my bedroom. He tried to apologize but then… I called him a monster again, and he told me… he told me that the devil had taken me too."

"And that's when he… tried to poison you?" I simply nodded. What else could I say? There wasn't much else to the story. I curled up in a ball and held Alice's bear protectively.

He got up from his seat. "Thank you Cynthia, I will be talking to Bella about this." I nodded and closed my eyes; I was feeling drained and completely weakened. I wasn't sure whether it was from the visit, or that I just wasn't getting any better. When they left the room I turned over on my side, and once again let the tears flow freely, wishing that when I fell asleep I would never wake up again, they had their proof now, he would never be free of bars again. Hopefully. I felt helpless and lost, wanting nothing more than to speak to someone. Then I remembered Dr. Cullen's promise. I leaned over as far as my body would let me, and pressed the call button.

A nurse was at my door in thirty seconds or less. "Yes dear? What can I do for you?"

"Is Dr. Cullen in?" I asked feebly, she nodded once and went to fetch him. I was glad she didn't ask questions. A minute or so later he appeared at my door and walked in, it was faster than any doctor had ever come before.

"What can I do for you Cynthia?" His voice was kind and gentle, knowing what I desperately wanted to know, but feared to know all the same.

"How long do I have left?" I knew it was only a matter of time, I didn't have the will power to live and my body was weak it was no longer a question of 'if', it was a question of when. I hugged Alice, one last time to comfort me, while waiting for his reply.

"Not long." His eyes were sad and held a dilemma that I didn't understand.

I smiled softly, the first in days "Thank you."

A/N: Okay, there it is. I thought it was sad, but I dono. Let me know what you guys thought!


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to get out. Read the A/N at the end, important info in it (except for me complaining) I hope you enjoy the chapter! It starts out in Alice's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I am making absolutely no money off of this, and do not intend to.**

**Chapter 24**

How I wished I could cry, I had tried over and over, wanting desperately to feel the salty water caress my face, feel it roll down my cheeks, showing that I wasn't just pretending to grieve, that I actually felt something. I felt Jasper leave, and all I could think of was that he didn't care, that he realized I was a terrible person, like I had told him. My eyes were closed as I watched scenes slowly making their way into my mind; I was starting to remember my life, slowly, bit by bit. A small child curled up against me, my face in the mirror, completely black and blue, a mother who loved me, a father who beat me, the priest condemning me. All these things played themselves out on my eyelids. I could barely face them. The most painful was of Cynthia, smiling brightly at Christmas time, taking out the picture frame I had made her out of puzzle pieces, and finally me handing her the doll, the last time I would probably ever see her.

I felt Jasper come back and a scent hit me, it was like Bella but a little less strong, I grabbed a cup from him and drank the liquid that it held greedily feeling the monster inside me shiver with warmth. It was the best thing I had ever had, it tasted so sweet but not too sweet. It was like I was drinking an elixir of life. When I finished I looked up at him. "What was that stuff?" Everything else was forgotten for a moment, I had to find out what that stuff was.

"Animal blood, you needed it."

I repeated this over and over in my head, trying to get it right, "I just drank… animal blood? Not human blood?" He nodded, "So I don't have to kill…" I felt great I could survive without killing humans. "I don't have to hurt anyone?" He shook his head. I bounced up and down "Awesome!" I didn't realize it until a couple of seconds later, but I had started to clap my hands together repeatedly. As soon as I realized this, I stopped, my hands flying right to my sides and looking like a soldier at attention.

Jasper chuckled at my reaction, "I liked it better when you were bouncing around, clapping your hands." He smiled and pulled me in for a hug, and buried his face in my hair. It wasn't all that difficult for him seeing as my head rested in the middle of his chest.

"Well that's kind of hard to do while I'm being trapped by a hug." Smiling I tried to pull away, he responded by gripping me tighter.

"Well then, I prefer you here then bouncing up and down." He pulled his head up from my hair and tilted my head up. Were my heart still beating it would be going at a million miles an hour right now. "What should we do now?" I brought my lips closer to his and felt his grip slacken just the tiniest bit. I smiled and pushed away from him, releasing myself from his arms.

"Hmm, I have no idea." I bounced up and tapped his arm "Tag you're it!"

**Carlisle's POV**

"She's going to be fine? Thank you, I will go and tell her right away." I was so happy, this was one of the first times in a long time where I had been surprised, I was used to Edward telling me what others were thinking, or able to diagnose something myself. What had surprised me? Cynthia was going to be fine, I was sure I had heard her heart starting to fail but apparently they had been able to wash out almost all the poison and stabilize her. Usually I was the one to perform miracles, but this was more proof that humans were still capable of treating and saving each other and each other's lives.

I walked at an agonizingly slow pace towards Cynthia's room. As a human it would have been near a run, but for a vampire it was too slow to even count as a walk. I was excited, Alice was quickly becoming more like a daughter to me, and I couldn't bear to think what would happen to Jasper if Cynthia died and Alice was torn apart by grief. Jasper would have just as bad a time as Alice.

I reached Cynthia's door and knocked lightly twice before entering. I saw her eyes trailing after me, watching as I stepped into the room, they were lifeless, uncared for now that her father was being trialed. "I have what could be either good or bad news to you." I said calmly, knowing that even though Alice was alive, Cynthia was not aware of this. "They are going to be able to treat you, and you will recover fully, no brain damage, no nothing. It's an antidote we have been working on for a while, but that has just been perfected." I was happy, but kept my straight doctor's face on. I couldn't show her my emotions; I needed to see what her reaction was without her trying to please my emotions.

She heard it, and I watched as it processed through her thoughts. Once she was sure she fully understood, she wanted to clarify, I watched as all of this cross her face in a flurry of emotions. "I'm not going to die?" She seemed disappointed. I shook my head no. I saw the tears starting to leak out of her eyes. Her head hit the pillow, and I had a feeling that that was my cue to bow out and leave her to her thoughts. I quietly exited the room and as I closed the door I heard her whispering.

"I'm sorry Alice, I thought I would join you soon but, but I've been delayed." Her voice broke, "I, I won't see you for a while. I thought we could be together for a while." This was a time when I needed Edward here, to look into her thoughts and make sure she wasn't becoming suicidal. I started to walk away, feeling a pulling at where my still heart lay.

I heard humming and then a small voice sing almost inaudibly, "_Feeling my life fall apart Bit by bit, I wonder if it's worth it, Living in this shit" _Apparently I didn't need Edward, she was most likely going to suffer from depression. I would order medication for her when I got back to my office.

This young girl had made me see how tragic it was to loose someone. I wondered how Alice was doing. I took out my cell as I reached my office and quickly dialed Jaspers number.

"Hello?"

"How's Alice?"

I heard Jasper chuckle, "Well you just interrupted an amusing game of tag, and she was just recently jumping up and down while clapping if that answers your question."

"Jazz! No, you can't tell anyone that!" I heard Alice pipe up in the background. I heard Jasper shushing Alice, and I couldn't help but smile. I heard shuffling over the phone.

"Carlisle, I think we'll have to talk when you get home, I'm being mauled by a four foot nine vampire, who is trying to grab the phone from me." I smiled.

"Okay, see you at home." I shut my phone and found myself grinning. Cynthia would be fine and everything else was going just as it was supposed to.

**Jaspers POV**

"Jazz, how could you say that to Carlisle? Do you know how embarrassing that is?" She pounded my chest with her small fists. She was quite powerful even though she was small. She was a newborn after all. She didn't realize it, but she was probably more powerful than I was, even with all my military training. I felt the embarrassment wash off her, but there was something else, she was amused. Why was she amused?

"Alice," She looked up at me, laughter dancing in her eyes, "Why are you amused?" She smiled a mysterious and alluring smile.

"Oh I don't know, you just might find out." I felt her amusement grow as she watched my confused expression spread across my face.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me, "What's so funny? Come on you can tell me." I tilted her chin up to look at me. I felt like I was swimming in her gaze. I stared into their orange depths for a long while, all the time feeling closer and closer to her. She smiled a bit, and somehow I understood that she had seen something that she wasn't going to share with me until it happened. I smiled and pulled her closer to me. We fell onto the couch in the living room, and she was lying on top of me. She giggled. And I knew that she knew what was going to happen.

I gazed into her eyes once again and slowly brought my lips closer to hers. I heard her catch her breath as our lips met. It was sweet, and soft. A kiss I had never experienced before. My emotions were all over the place; the most prominent was joy and happiness. The best part was that we didn't need to breath, and so it just continued. We didn't need to use tongues; it was passionate enough without them. Were my heart still beating it would have been fluttering with happiness.

"Whoa, is it getting hot in here or what?"

"Emmett." I growled.

"If you're going to get all emotional Jazz, please do so in your room, and not the living room where the rest of the family might walk in all of a sudden." I growled once again.

"Fine, we will." Stupid Emmett. I knew I was being childish, but he had ruined a perfect moment. I picked Alice up and ran out of the room as I heard Emmett doubling over with laughter, and explaining to Rosalie.

Once we were safely back up in my room I laid her down on the bed. "Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" She smiled and pulled my face down to hers.

"I believe it was something like this." Our lips met once again and I rolled over so that I was lying beside her. We broke apart and lay beside each other for a while; just basking in each other's presence, before I felt the need to feel her against me. I pulled her into a hug and closed my eyes, feeling completely at home and at peace with myself, something I hadn't felt for over a hundred years.

"Is Jasper here?" Carlisle was home, and of course Emmett had to brief him on where Alice and I were. "Oh." He quietly left Emmett to go and find Esme. I heard them great each other warmly. Emmett and Rosalie were walking up to their bedroom, as per usual. And Edward, Edward had gone to stay at Bella's for the night. My brother was becoming a love crazy stalker. I smiled and sighed in contentment.

"What is it?" Alice questioned.

I pulled her closer to me and sighed into her hair. "Everything is just perfect." I looked down and saw her smile; my return smile was an immediate reaction. I knew that this was how I wanted everything to stay, for an eternity.

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! Passed 300! I'm sorry this took so long to get out! I will be surprised if anyone reads it at all! It is the last chapter in this story, but I am working on a sequel. I have it all planned out and everything. I'm sorry it took so long, but everything kind of happened at once, too much homework, crazy amount of Field Hockey, and then the vacation came and I got writers block. So sorry about the delay. I hope you liked it, and let me know what you think.**


	25. Author's Note

**A/N: **So this is my first and last author's note without a chapter, on this story. Some people asked me if I could let them know when the sequel was coming out, so here it is. The story is called Revenge, Blood Lust and Ruthless Love. If you go to my author's page you should be able to find it. Thank you for all the reviews, and being so supportive. xD Happy New Year, and hopefully see you in the sequel!


End file.
